The Real Me
by Kalenzii
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. Rated T because of someone's big mouth. Full Summary inside! First fanfic, RinxLen and others!
1. Lenka Megurine

**A/N ****Hey guys, um this is my firs fanfic so I don't really know what to write up here :3**

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out ! (I always wanted to say that xD )**

**Words in chapter : 11****21**

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vocaloid or anything else in the story. I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>** - Lenka Megurine****.**

* * *

><p><em>Rin's P.O.V.<em>

I stared at the floor as I waited for the secretary to call my name. My dad was quietly talking on the phone with someone. I couldn't read his expresion.

After a minute or so he hanged up. He looked at me and said:

"I have some bad news and some good news. Whitch one do you want to hear first ?"

"The bad ones" I said

"Lily's condition is getting worst" He said. I could hear him sigh.

I was a shocked. The doctors said that my mom's condition was getting better and that she would be healed in 6 to 12 months. We where all so happy that mom would finally come home. Ugh, I hate doctors so much!

"And the good news are ?" I said a bit disappointed

"You got nominated as the worlds most popular singer."

"Yay" I said sarcastically. After that we just waited in silence.

* * *

><p>"Leon and Rin Kagamine?"The secretary said after a while. My dad and I turned our heads towards her " The principal said that you could come in"<p>

"Okay" said my dad as we made our way to the Principals office.

Before we got in my dad knocked the door. "Come in" I heard a man s' voice say.

We did as he said. The principal was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and silver eyes. He was a little bit plump and he could not be categorized as tall. I imagined him to look a lot scarier, but now I can say that he looks pretty friendly. Although his eyes scare the shit out of me. His warm smile makes a contrast with his ice cold eyes. But, maybe I'm just starting to be delusional.

"Oh my god is this the famous Rin Kagamine ?" He said while looking at me "Um, yes ?" my answer was more like a question, but whatever. "It's such a honor to have you here in my office, dear!'' he said while shaking my hand " Why are you visiting our school, miss Kagamine ?" he said while he sit in his chair. I noticed that he still had that kind of creepy smile.

"My daughter wants to attend your school" said my dad while he had his famous expressionless face on. Way to make a first impression dad !

"Your daughter ...?" said the man while he made his confusion was pretty visible.

"Rin"

"Oh ! " said the principle "Well you need at least two weeks for all the papers to come from her past school. And there's also the test... the whole procedure lasts about a month..."

"Rin was homeschooled from first grade of elementary school. We have the papers with us" my dad interrupted the principle while giving him a death glare. My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to so I learned not to upset him. Especially now that mom is sick...

"Well, I could make an exception... you said you have the papers with you right ? Please hand them to me so I can give them a look." he said with that smile again. I'm officially creeped out by this man.

"Alright" said my dad with a faint smirk.

After that they started discussing about school papers my grades and shit like that.

God, I forgot to introduce myself, but I think you already understood who and what I'm. In case you didn't, my name is Rin Kagamine and I'm a worldwide famous pop star and I'm only 16 years old.

I have two sisters: IA and Luka. I say Luka is my sister although she was adopted when I was five and IA four. She is a year older than me so she is 17 now. IA is the youngest, she is 15. So that makes me the middle child. It kinda sucks but eventually you get used to it.

Also IA isn't my sisters real name, it's just her stage name. Her real name is Aria but no one calls her like that anymore. My sisters are also famous singers like me but Luka prefers acting.

My dad's name is Leon and my mom's named Lily. My mom is very ill so she is in a hospital. I really want her to get better and return home because I miss her so much. My dad is also my manager. It's a lot easier when someone who is close to you is your manager because nowadays there is a very small amount of people you can trust, unfortunately.

Anyways, the reason why I'm going to start going to a high school is because I got bored beeing homeschooled. And because I pretty much have no friends except my sisters and some snobby stars. But the main reason is because IA, who also attends this school, has some problems. She is really shy ( so shy that a lot of people don't believe that she is a pop star) and some kids started bullying her. She used to hide it from us but when dad found out he was really really mad. So here I'm going to high school because of my little sis which I love more than anything.

* * *

><p>After half an hour or something like that my dad and the principal finished talking<p>

"Well sir, I think that's it !" said the principal to my dad.

"Actually one more thing..." said my dad as he looked at me

"Yeah well I would like to ask you if I can have a fake name and wear a disguise while I'm in this school because, you know, I have a big amount of fans and it would be impossible to pay attention to class because of them." He looked a bit confused

" And the media would bother everyone, you know paparazzis this days are quite aggressive" my dad continued for me

"Oh, I see..." he looked kind of upset. I guess because he could not brag about Rin Kagamine going to his school after all.

"So dear have you chosen a name ?" suddenly his creepy smile was back.

"Yes I would like to be called Lenka Megurine" I said "And I will wear a wig and some contact lenses, If you allow me to" I added

"Yes you can do that" he paused "Well will say to all the teachers to refer to you as Lenka Megurine, but of course they will know who you really are, and I 'll make sure that no one of the students learns your true identity."

"Thank you sir" I said

"See you in a week, miss Kagamine" he said as we got out of his office.

'_Yay_' I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>ΑΝ ****so I guess this is something like an prologue ? Because she says all that stuff about her family etc etc . Oh and btw lets all pretend that this is how people get into schools :p because I'm pretty sure the don't get this way.**

**So as I said this is my first fanfic... I hope it isn't that bad :3**

**I'm not from the United States nor from UK so my English kinda sucks, so if you see a mistake please tell me I 'll appreciate it ^^**

**Review and you 'll get virtual hugs :3**

**EDIT- I added a full summary !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading ~!<strong>_


	2. And the winner is

**A/N So this chapter is going to be Rin's POV again, and its the day before school starts. In chapter IA, Luka and someone else (you 'll see who ;) ) will make an appearance!**

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl who has a crush on her sister's boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – ****2196 **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing okay? Don't remind me ... *sigh***

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>**hapter 2**** – ****And the winner is ...**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V.<p>

It was early in the afternoon when I woke up. I fell asleep late again. What, I like staying up until 5 in the morning writing songs and stuff like that, ok ? All of my biggest hits came up from all nighters. I guess I'm just not a morning person.

The thing that really worries me is that my dad is going to be really upset about waking up so late. Especially that today are the awards, in which I got nominated. In five hours I 'll have to be in my one of a kind dress that is made just for me, walking down the red carpet. My dad's a perfectionist when it comes to events so everything will have to be done perfectly, hair, make-up, jewelry, he even rented a limo.

How will I make it ? – I have no fucking idea.

* * *

><p>After I got dressed up and went to the bathroom I went downstairs. There I saw my dad talking on the phone. He seemed really annoyed. IA as also downstairs but she was waching TV. I cleared my throat so she notices me.<p>

"Rin's awake!" she said while running to me and giving me one of her death hugs. I swear I could hear some of my bones crack. Unfortunately dad also noticed me.

"George, I have to go, I'll call you later" he said and hanged up. God, he is going to kill me ... If I survive this I'll survive anything. Here it goes ...

3...

2...

1...

"RIN WHY DID YOU WAKE UP SO LATE ? DO YOU KNOW I HAD TO CANCEL YOUR DRESS REHEARSAL ? IN 5 HOURS YOU'LL HAVE TO BE IN A LIMO GOING TO THE AWARDS! IN JUST FIVE FUCKING HOURS ! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT? GOD RIN YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWAKE FROM 6 IN THE MORNING!"

'_Ouch' _I thought.

That's when IA said "Dad! Don't be so harsh at Rinny! You know that when she stays up late she writes her biggest hits... !" I mentally take a note to thank IA later. And to tell her to never call me Rinny again.

My dad takes a deep breath. He is a little more calm when he says:

"Rin do you know have you done ? I have no Idea how are we gonna make it... And ... The people who have to come to make your hair and do your make up..."

"You mean the make up artists and the hairstylist ?" I said still with a really low voice, so they barely hear me. He is still mad and I'm kinda afraid of him... Ok more like I'm a lot afraid of him. He can be really scary .

He looks at me and says "Yeah those guys"

"So... when are they coming ?" Then we heard someone ringing the door.

"Now" said my dad as he opened the door.

This is going to be a long day for sure

_time skip – 4 hours later ( because I'm too lazy :3 )_

* * *

><p>Finally ! After 4 terribly long hour they are done torturing me! It might have been a boring and unplesurable experience the result is pretty good. I look at the mirror and I can even say I look beautiful.<p>

My hair is up in a bun that has a little braid around it. There is also a black ribbon braided with my hair and the braid goes all the way around my bun.

The make-up artist said that she wanted to do a more natural look, so I have on bright pink lip-gloss, a little bit of blush, maskara, eyeliner and of course foundation. I don't really like make-up, partly because I don't know how to put it on myself, but when others put it on it looks pretty.

My nails are painted in a shade of orange. My left and right ring fingers have a little orange on them that has glitter on it, its so kawaii~! Also my toenails are painted with the same color as the fingers on my nails, but without the oranges.

But the highlight of the whole look is the dress. Its a beautiful strapless dress with a heart-shaped neckline that goes till my knees. On the top the color is really bright orange but as it goes down it fades to a darker shade. There is a black lace on the neckline and on the edge of the dress which matches the black ribbon in my hair. Around my waist there is also a black ribbon that is supposed to be some kind of a belt . For shoes I have black pumps with orange bows on the tips. I also have a black purse.

The make up artists the hairstylists etc were finished early and when they left we had a whole hour till the limo comes. By the way I haven't eaten anything today so now I'm starving! I wish I had an orange right now!

Thinking about oranges I went to the kitchen to take one. There I saw my sister IA. She is nominated for the best new female artist so she is going to come with me to the awards, thus she had to get done to. Her make up as similar to mine and all they had done to her hair was just to put it in a ponytail, leaving her braids to fall on both sides of her arms. She was wearing a white – pink dress with white pumps. She also had French manicure done. She looked very pretty.

"So how was your makeover" she asked me with a smirk

"Horrible"

I hear her giggle before she says "Mine too" I smile at the fact that someone shares my opinion.

"So why did you come to the kitchen? You never really come here" she says with a questioning look on her face

"I'm hungry. I want an orange"

"Well the make-up artists said we can't eat anything till the awards because we will ruin our make up ..."

"So ? who cares what they think ?" I say while I see her lower her gaze. Oh no please tell me it isn't what I think it is...

"Dad agreed"

"Oh come on ! Why does life have to be so unfair!" I say while pouting. If dad says something no one can disagree.

"You know... I can look if he is coming while you eat an orange" she said with a smile

"I love you so much ~! You're the best !" I said while hugging her.

"I know, I know... eat that orange before I change my mind " she says.

"Okay okay" I say while I take an orange. I really love oranges, I could eat them all day. They are the tastiest food!

Five minutes later I finish the orange. Now I feel much better~!

"Girls! Come the limo has arrived!" We hear dad shout. I quickly ask IA if my make-up is fine and she nods.

We get in the limo and start going to the awards.

* * *

><p>As we arrive I can hear a lot of people shouting my and IA's name. I can also hear paparazzi's cameras and reporters. My dad steps out of the limo and then IA follows him. I can hear the sound of people calling our names get louder. As I step out the noise is so loud I think I'm going to be deaf after this.<p>

We all smile for the paparazzi as we walk on the red carpet. The lights are blinding. I sign some peoples autographs and then we get in the building where the awards are being held.

As we get in I can hear someone shouting my name. I turn around to see Luka and her boyfriend, Kaito Shion. Kaito is twenty years old he is a singer too. He is really nice and all but he can get a little weird sometimes. I mean, obsession with ice-cream ? Weird. He and Luka have been in a relationship for a year and some months, but they are dating mostly because a lot of people ship them. But they are really good friends. When we learned that mom was sick Luka went to live with Kaito.

"Rinny ! I haven't seen you in ages! You look beautiful ! I heard you got nominated as the worlds most popular singer ! I really hope you win !" She said while hugging me.

"Thank you Luka you look pretty too !" she was wearing a short black dress with pink high heels that matched her hair.

"Hey Rin" says Kaito

"Hey" I say "So did you guys got nominated for something ?" I ask

"Kaito's song got nominated as the best pop song of the year, I just came for the food" says Luka. I laugh a little at Luka's statement. She likes to eat a lot, but she never gets fat.

"Well good luck then Kaito !" I say with a smile

"You too"

"We'll se you at the after party !" said Luka and with that she walked away.

After that I returned where my dad and IA where and we made our way to where were are supposed to sit.

After a while they announced that the awards were going to begin. Every artist was going to perform except the actors. So with that me and IA made our ay to the backstage.

* * *

><p>I got in my stage dress ( yes I have to change dresses unfortunately ) and waited in the backstage for the host to say my name. I was going to sing meltdown, my biggest hit. IA and Kaito had already sang and they both won. The people who are nominated in my category perform last. I could feel my palms getting sweaty as I started to become anxious. Despite the fact that I have performed more than a five hundred times in front of a much bigger audiences, I still get nervous before the show.<p>

"_Next is Rin Kagamine with her number one hit : "Meltdown_!"" says the host as I step out on the stage. I can hear the crowd cheering my name and suddenly all the stress is gone.

I can hear the first few notes of "Meltdown". I start singing.

* * *

><p>As I finish the song I look up and see that the crowd has gone mad. The guards have a really hard time keeping the fans calm. I can see some of them that are even crying! I guess I sang good. I think as the sensation of joy overwhelms my body.<p>

"Thank you all! I Love you !" I shout on the mic as I made my way out of the stage where IA and my dad are waiting for me

"You were awesome up there ! Everyone loved your performance ! I'm sure you are going to win!" said IA as she hugged me.

"I'm proud of you Rin" says my dad. I feel really happy.

After a while when all the artists performed it was time to announce the winner.

Even if I'm usually calm at situations like this I cant help but feel a little nervous. I keep my fingers crossed, so does IA.

"_And the winner is ..."_

* * *

><p>? -P.O.V<p>

"_And the winner is ..." _I hear the host say as I cross my fingers. I already know she is the best but, hey a little luck can help.

"_Rin Kagamine!" _

"YES" I shout! Of course she would win.

She is a goddess, no one is better than her.

From my TV I see her shocked face as she hugs her sister IA. She is cute but nothing compared to _my_ Rin. She gets up and makes her way to the stage. She receives the trophy and goes to tell her speech. Ah she is so beautiful in that dress.

She says "_Thank you all, I'm so surprised and shocked that I won! I still cant believe it!"_ Well I'm not shocked. Because I voted for you about three hundred times. _"I want to thank my sisters, my dad and my mom, but mostly you my wonderful fans who voted for me ! I LOVE YOU!"_ "Oh I love you too, Rinny- poo" I say as I kiss the screen of my TV where she stands. Okay I admit it I might be just _a little _obsessed with her.

"What the fuck are you doing ?" I hear my cousin from behind me. I turn around and see that he has a disgusted face on.

"Admiring my future wife" I say as I see him roll his eyes.

"Get a life dude! And a real girlfriend !" he shouts while leaving

"And who says she is not my real girlfriend?!" I shout at him.

"Weirdo" Seriously ? What the fuck is he fifteen or five ?

'_Whatever' _I say in my mind as I turn of the TV and go to my room full of Rin's posters and CD's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow a lot of things happened in this chapter xD . First I didn't want to make it so long but then I also want Rin to start going to Crypton High in the next chapter so I had to put it all together. **

**Also I put a mysterious POV at the end :p Its pretty obvious who it is but if you guess in the reviews who it is I'll give you a little shout out next chapter. :3**

**If you find any mistakes please tell me I'll appreciate it. **

**Btw I got my first favorite AND first follow !**

***freaks out* lacsnxpIKNCOAKJBNSCJABNJCNAO **

**I feel honored :D**

**Review and I'll name a character after you! (because I'm running out of vocaloids to use:/ ) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>_


	3. Blondie shota!

**A/N So I have 2 follows, 2 favorites and 4 reviews **

**This is the chapter when Len and Rin will finally meet! **

***plays dramatic music* Dun dun dun!**

**Also this chapter is full of dirty looks... you'll see ...**

**And, yes, It was Len as Bloody Puppet guessed ! **

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter - ****2669**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I don't own vocaloid. The only thing I own is *looks around* a half eaten chocolate and 2euros (Yep I live in Europe :3) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>** – ****Blondie shota!**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

'_I still can't believe I won !'_ I think while i admire the trophy. It's a golden microphone, and by looking it close I can see that they put a lot of effort making it. You can see all the little details that real microphons have.

Right now I'm in my limo with IA and Dad, we are going to the after party. Of course we can't stay long becouse IA and I have school tomorrow.

Unfortunately.

I sigh. Looks like IA noticed and because she turns around and gives me a sad smile. I don't think she is really pleased with the fact that we have to go to school either. Well at lest she isn't new like I am.

'_I'm not going to think about that now, I have better things to do' _

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes we arrived at the place where the after party was being thrown. It was a big building with fancy decor, perhaps a luxury hotel. We got in (luckily there weren't any paparazzi this time). As we got in we got greeted by countless people, probably because I won the supreme award. I guess now I'm miss "worlds most popular singer".<p>

Amongst all other voices who are calling my name I recognize one. _'Oh no I better get lost before.._.'

"Kagamine" my thoughts were interrupted by the person from which I wanted to escape. I can literally feel the poison dripping from his voice.

"Utane" I say with the same amount of bitterness in my mouth. I try to fake a smile, but it looks more like a pained expression. Pained because that's all I feel when I'm with this person. He is my ex- boyfriend. It was the same situation like Luka's and Kaito's with the exception that we didn't get along at all. He was too snobby and I was _not_ a stupid blonde. When we were together we used to fight all the time: He used to threaten me telling me that he would make an offensive song about me and I used to tell him I would crash him with my road roller. After a really bad fight our managers decided that our relationship had nothing positive anymore so we happily broke up.

"Long time no see, Rin"

"Well you could say that, Piko" Right now I feel like some kind of a cowboy before battle.

"Well Congrats, I heard you are miss "worlds most popular singer" Looks like that's going to be my nickname for a while.

"Thank you, but, you were nominated In the same category as me right ?" I ask him innocently. He gives me dirty look. Well that answers my question.

"Well better luck next time, you may win..." I say with a ignorant smirk. I lean closer as to whisper something.

"_Only If I don't compete, which is likely impossible" _

I say while I look directly into his cold silver eyes.

'_Oh, I can be such a bitch sometimes' I think 'But he definitely deserved it'_

I see him giving me probably the dirtiest look possible. He turns around and is about to leave when I shout

"But, hey, you can always go for the silver goblet ! It matches your hair!" I hear everyone around me burst in laughing. The silver goblet is an award for the worst singer, video, song etc. It's more like an insult than an award. He turns around and mouths to me _"fuck you". _I give him a smile, turn around and leave to the VIP area where my family is.

I found Luka, Dad, IA and Kaito there. We talked a little before me and IA had to leave. my dad had to stay a little to talk to Luka's manager. Luka has her own manager because my dad has already me and IA to deal with, it would be too exhausting for him.

Soon after I said goodbye to everyone we left.

* * *

><p>The ride seemed long, 'cause no one talked. Both me and IA were thinking about tomorrow. As I said IA goes to Crypton high and has problems with bullying. Of course no one owns her true identity, because she has a fake name – Lia Megurine.<p>

She choose Lia because it has IA in it and Megurine because it's our sisters surname. She doesn't wear a wig but she undids her braids and putts her hair in a ponytail. She also wears pink contact lenses, and nerdy glasses. She looks kinda like a nerd so maybe that's why she is getting bullied. Unlike me she is shy and she always had a hard time making friends. I was always the outgoing one and she the quiet one.

"Everything will be okay, right?" she asked giving me a sad smile. I came closer to her and hugged her.

"Of course" I say while hugging her.

"Thank you" she says quietly after I let her go from the hug.

"You don't need to thank me Aria, I'll always be there for you" I say while smiling. She smiles back at me.

" Miss Rin, miss IA, we have arrived" says the driver

"Kay" I say while we get out of the limo

"Bye Mark" I say to the driver. I see him blushing when he mutters "G-Goodbye Miss" . He is twenty years old and IA says he has a crush on me. So I tease him now and then.

* * *

><p>I say goodnight to my sister and go to my room. My room is upstairs while IA's is downstairs. I quickly prepare my clothes and books for tomorrow. I also brush my wig, and check my contact lenses. My wig is the same color as my hair, but a little longer than it. My lenses are also the same color like my eyes just a darker shade.<p>

I put on my pj's and set the alarm on my phone.

I fell asleep seconds after I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Horror. <em>

_That's how I felt. _

_Pure Horror._

_I was in the middle of a circle and the others were around me. Everyone was staring at me with eyes wide from shock . I could see something more in their eyes, something I could not quite understand. I couldn't recognize anyone, there was something like a fog around as, which scared me even more. _

_Suddenly I hear someone from the crowd quietly, as if trying not to be heard "__**coward**__..."_

_I turn around to see who it was. No one._

"_..__**idiot**__..." I hear someone say a bit louder, from the opposite direction. I turn around only to see nothing._

_The fog seemed to slowly fade away when I heard someone say " ... __**not good enough**__..." _

_I turned around excepting to see nothing again but as I tuned around I saw... My Dad ?_

"_Dad ?!" I say at him while I notice how he is smiling at me. There is something wrong with his smile... It looks so evil ..._

"_...__**small**__..." I hear... Luka ? She also has the same wicked smile across her face. Still confused I start getting dizzy._

"_...__**weak!**__..." I hear IA say almost shouting. _

"_...__**ungrateful!**__..." I spot my mom. She looks different, I spot again that thing I saw before in the others eyes and I think I start realizing what it is... _

"_why...?" I whisper as the tears start rushing down my face. The I hear everyone laughing. _

_I spot other's faces like Piko's, Kaito's even the host from the awards is there!_

_I look at their eyes... they are red... and everyone... everyone had that thing in their eyes... HATE ... they all feel hate for me ...!_

"_...__**Dull!**__..." _

"_...__**Retarded!**__..."_

"_...__**untalented!**__..."_

_I hear others shout. The dizziness starts getting stronger and soon I find my self tripping. I can see them getting closer. Everything around starts getting dark, and I can only see their red eyes..._

"_NO ! Don't get close to me! Please don't hurt me!" I say while sobbing._

_They are still getting close to me but they never touch me. Now the only thing I see is their blood red eyes glowing in the thick dark ..._

_I finally fall while screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

I jump out of my bed still screaming no. I'm covered in sweat and I'm still shaking.

'_It was just a nightmare... calm down Rin' _

* * *

><p>I get up and see the time. 04:56 in the morning. It looks like I'll not be able to go to sleep again. I just hope I didn't wake up someone.<p>

I go to my bathroom and look at the mirror. My eyes are red, from crying probably and my hair is a mess. I take a quick shower hopping that it helps me relax and forget about that nightmare, although I debut if I'll ever forget about it.

While I shower I think about the dream. I hate to admit it but cortication was always one of my biggest fears. That's the part of being a pop star that I don't like. I might act all taught and fearless at times but inside I still feel like a little scared child. I'm scared to go to school. What If they find out that I'm not who I say I'm ? What if I start getting bullied like IA does ? _'That's ironic'_ my inner hipster says. _'shut up '_

I step out of the shower and get dressed. I put my wig on so it looks like it's my real hair, and I also put it in a ponytail. 'I look good with long hair' I say in my mind.

I to put my lenses on. They hurt me a little but I get used to it after a while.

Fortunately the school doesn't have a dressing code (I hate uniforms)so I just put on some black shorts, a blue T-shirt, and some blue Vans**(1)**.

I look in the mirror and I can't recognize myself.

I smirk at the image on the mirror and say "Hello Lenka Merugine" I laugh a little at what I said, get my bag and head downstairs.

There I see IA, or should I say Lia Megurine, eating breakfast.

"G'mornig IA" I say while yawning. God, I hate mornings !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screams IA while she tries to attack me with her ...spoon? I just stand there and stare at her in disbelief _'What is she doing...?'_

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" she shouts while still trying to hit me with her spoon.

"Jeez IA calm down It's me Rin" I say while rolling my eyes. I take the spoon that she was attacking me with and start eating her breakfast. "And the house belongs to me as much as it belongs to you, and that means that it doesn't" I say looking at her. She is clearly still shocked, I can see it on her face. But in few seconds she'll be fin-

"HEY ! Give me my breakfast!" There she is, the IA I know. I chuckle a little.

" By the way, Rin you look Amazing, I couldn't even recognize you !"

"Yeah I realized that myself" Then I mimic her shocked face and the way she tried to attack me.

"Don't beee sooo meeeean!" she says in a cute way while pouting. She looks so adorable ~!

A chuckle again.

"So where's dad?"

"He is sleeping. He came late last night so I don't think that he'll be up soon"

"Oh okay..." I say

She finishes her breakfast in silence while I just wait for her. I don't really want to eat breakfast because I lost my appetite after that nightmare.

When she finishes we get out to see that our driver Mark is waiting for us.

We get in and we start.

* * *

><p>I can't help but get anxious when we approach Crypton High. As I step out of the car I feel like my legs are made of jelly. When I see that most of the students that are outside are staring at me I feel my palms get sweaty. I actually feel more nervous then last nigh before my performance.<p>

'_Great, just great'_ I think while we pass the students who are staring. We get in the building and I can see more people stare. I start trembling when my sister says to me

"Come" she takes my hand and leads me somewhere.

Soon we got lost in the crowd. I'll have to thank IA

"Okay this is where our ways separate..."

"Thanks for before..."

"It's nothing" she sais with a weak smile.

"I hope I don't get lost..." I admit

"If you need anything call me"

"You too" I say. Then I hug her.

"I'll see you at lunch" she says to me "I'll be at the cafeteria"

"Cya" She smiles at me and then she leaves.

I watch her disappear in the crowd. I sigh.

'_I already feel homesick' _

* * *

><p>I walk down the corridor when someone suddenly bumps at me making me fall and drop all my books. I also fall on my knee, so now it hurts a little.<p>

"I'm sorry!" I say while looking up to see if the person who bumped into me was okay.

I see a boy, at my age, that looks weirdly similar to me. We have the same hair color and the same blue eyes. He looks quite attractive, although I have to admit it he looks like a _shota_. That's when I see his annoyed expression. Why is he annoyed ? I should be the one who's angry, after all he bumped at me and I'm the one who's hurt.

"Watch it you idiot!" 'WHAT?' he just stand up without offering me a hand to stand up or helping me pick my things up!

"You know what? I take it back! I'm NOT sorry ! You rude shota!"

All the students that started to gather around us burst in laughing. The boy's face was red from anger.

"Who do you think you are calling a shota?! You flat freak !"

'_Ouch' _

I see some students, mostly girls, giving me dirty looks.

'_Oh no he did not just say that, that –'_

"LEN KAGAMINE ! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT !"

'_Wait what?' _I heard someone scream from behind the crowd that has gathered. Then I see a girl with teal hair that looks like she was about to beat the shit out of blondie shota.

Everyone looked scared. Even that arrogant idiot was terrified.

"APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW!" she shouts still angry.

"Why shou-"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL BEAT YOU RIGHT NOW IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TILL I MAKE YOU SHIT YOUR PANTS AND THEN I WILL POST IT ON YOUTUBE **(2) **SO YOU WILL BE EMBARRASSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE !"

'_this girl is my idol'_

" sorry ..." he said while giving me a dirty look. I just staid silent and gave him a dirty look too.

After that he just left muttering something...

"Everyone! get back to your business!" says the teallete and everyone did as she said. Then she turned to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said as she helped me pick up my things.

"Yeah, thanks... that was brave what you said to that blondie shota"

"Blondie sho- oh you mean Kagamine?"

'_So he has the same surname us me'_

"Uh yeah..."

"It's nothing. He is an idiot. You are knew here right? You should stay away from him"

"Yeah I think I will..."

We got up after she helped me pick up all of my things.

"So what's your name ?" she asked me

"Ri-Lenka Megurine" I almost said my real name.. phew...

"Well my name is Miku ! Hatsune Miku~!"

"Well I have to go ! I'll see you later!" I said after I heard the bell.

"Kay Bye ~!" she said in a singing voice.

_This might not be so bad after all..._

**A/N Prepare yourself... this authors note is going to be long :P**

**But first... :**

**(1) I do not own Vans. But if I did I would wear a different pair of Vans every day :3**

**(2)Nope I do not own YouTube either..**

**So this a long chapter... I hope you didn't get bored... :/ Nothing important really happened, except the dream and her little accident with Len :P**

**I don't know why but in the chapter Rin fights all the time First with Piko and then with Len xD**

**Also when I put sentences like **_'This'_** It means that she is saying that in her mind.**

**So In this chapter we got to know Rin a little better etc... It's kinda like a filler chapter ... The real drama begins in the next chapter :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Now I shall answer your reviews !<strong>

**BloodyPuppet**** – ****Yep it was Len. And I know about the vocaloid wiki I just wanted to name a character after someone xD**

**Moonlight queen**** – ****Awwwwwwwwwww thank youuu :3 And yes, yes we will! **

**Shadow Kea**** – ****I know that, as I said, I just wanted to name a character after someone, but thank you anyways. And awwww thanks ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>If you find any mistakes please tell me! <strong>

**Review and I'll give you a virtual hug ! :3**

**Huh, I guess this authors note wasn't so long after all...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>_


	4. Oranges are an awkward fruit

**A/N WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 ~!**

**I got 9 reviews ! yaaaaaaay ^-^**

**OMG I'm like literally freaking out because WonderRin and Missy Missy Bounce(awesome name btw) reviewed my story! I'm in love with WonderRin's story 'Love is War' and Missy Missy Bounce's story 'War for Affection' (I guess I have a thing for war) I feel like J.K. Rowling or Suzanne Collins reviewed my story xD **

**Full Summary: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – 2783**

**Disclaimer**** – Nope as I said in the last chapter I only own 2euros and a half eaten cho- nah I ate the chocolate and spent the Euros... I own nothing :P **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>– Oranges are an awkward fruit**

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V.<p>

"Stupid new girl" I say as I run at though the halls. Now I'm going to be late because of her!

After a couple of minutes I arrived to my destination – the girls bathroom. You're probably wondering what the fuck am I doing there. Well, you'll see.

I looked around to see if someone is there. Nope everyone was in class right now. I got in.

"So you came...?" I heard someone say from behind. I turn around to see Teto Kasane.

"You are late! You said you would be here when the bell rang !" she said slightly annoyed.

"I was late because I bumped into a blond freak" She pauses a little and gives me a 'wtf' look.

"You do realize you are blond yourself ?"

"No way! I thought I was a redhead!" I said trying to be sarcastic.

"Your sarcasm sucks"

"I know"

"Anyways did you bring the autograph?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Did you bring the money?" Ugh, I hate it when someone answers me with a question !

"Yes I did"

"Okay, you give me the 50 bucks and then I give you the autograph."

"No way! How can I know you won't run away with my money ?!" She is starting to annoy me .

"Well how do I know you won't run away with the autograph ?" She has a point. That's totally something I would do. I sighed

"How about I hand you the money the same time you hand me the autograph?"

She looks at me a little suspicious but in the end she agrees

"Deal" she says

I slowly take out the 50 bucks from my jacket. I know that 50 dollars may be a lot for an autograph but hey it's Rin fucking Kagamine's ! I would give anything for her autograph.

I see her slowly taking out the piece of paper. I hand her the money while she hands me with the autograph. When I touch it I quickly take it and she does the same with my money.

"Holly shit ! I can't believe you gave me Rin Kagamine's autograph! You sucker !" I say to her while admiring Rin's beautiful handwriting.

"Holly shit! I can't believe you gave me 50 bucks! YOU SUCKER!" Then I saw her leave.

I leave too because I don't want to be seen at the girls bathroom. It would ruin my reputation!

* * *

><p>I stare at the autograph. I don't usually do this, skip class, but hey I would do anything about that autograph. It's so neatly written : 'From Rin to Teto, with love!' Then she made a little heart and signed it. She is such a sweetheart~! I never heard of anyone signing autographs this way~! She i-<p>

"DRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRINGDRING"

The bell interrupted my thoughts. '_For second period I have... Maths.'_ Just great. I don't really have a problem with maths, I'm quite a good student, but let's admit it- they are boring as hell.

I make my way to the class room. I see Mikuo, my best friend.

"Yo Mikuo" I say.

"Hey Len, where were you on first period?" He asks

"I skipped class" I say like it was nothing.

We get into the classroom and sit in our usual seats. I see more people get in. I see that new girl chatting with that Miku. I sigh. Now she's in my class... ugh.

We hear the bell ring again and then after everyone has sit the teacher gets in. He seems a bit frustrated.

"Students you 'll have a free period. I have to do some paperwork." He says and everybody cheers. Then everybody starts chatting. I see some girls giggling and pointing at me.

What can I say, I'm popular with the ladies. I wave my hand at them. I can see a lot of them blush and one faints. I cant help but chuckle. They look so stupid.

"So... why did you skip ?"

I only smirk and show him the autograph. For a second he looks confused but then I see his eyes brighten-up in amazement and shock.

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE RIN KAGAMINE'S AUTOGRAPH!"

"Mikuo... shh" I say to him trying to make him calm down. But I cant blame him 'cause that was my reaction when Teto told me about the autograph too.

Everyone turns quiet and stares at me. Even that blonde and Miku. Looks like new girl likes Rin too. But then I notice something else in her pretty blue eyes...fear ?

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

"So Rin... I mean Lenka ... is everything clear ?"

" Yes ma'am"

"Good, now let's go to class...and remember... nobody can know who you are kay?"

"Yes"

"Good" says my teacher. Her name is Haku and she is about 25. She teaches english. Before I got into class she wanted to give me a little speech about the whole being a pop star in school thing. She is a little scary but Miku told me that she is cool.

"I'll get into class and when I call you you 'll get in and introduce yourself" she says

"Yes ma'am"

"And jeez stop calling me ma'am !" She says with a smile while she gets in the class.

"_Morning kids, so as some of you heard we have a new student!" _I hear her say from inside. I hear whispering

I see her giving me the signal to come in. I do as she told me and stand in front of the board.

"Um, Hello my name is K-Megurine Lenka, and I hope you take a good care of me" Shit! I messed my name again!

"Okay ... Lenka you can sit next to..." I see Miku raise her hand with enthusiasm.

"Miku you're already sitting next to Luki..."

I see her lips form an 'o'. Then she pushes of Luki so he falls of his chair.

"Now I'm not!" she says like nothing happened.

"HEY!" says Luki.

"Works for me! Lenka go sit next to Miku." she says and I obey her.

"And where should I sit?" says Luki annoyed

"I don't care" says Haku. Miku was right, she is cool.

"So, kids I hope you get along with the person you are sitting next to because you'll b sitting next to them for the rest of the year."

I hear some people cheer and others are disappointed. Well I guess I'm fine with sticking to Miku for the rest of the year.

"Now do whatever on earth you want because I have to text my boyfriend!"

SHE. IS. AWESOME

(time skip – 45 minutes later)

* * *

><p>Now I'm on my way to my second period which is maths. I like maths, but the can be boring.<p>

Looks like I have all the same classes with miku. Thank god because I would be so lost in this school without her!

I found a lot of things about miku: she has a brother and a sister, Mikuo and Miki. Mikuo is her twin brother but he is 10 minutes older than her and Miki a year younger. She also told me that Mikuo is Len's best friend.. ugh . We spend the whole period talking about our siblings. Also I found out that her favorite food is leaks... kinda weird if you ask me, because I prefer oranges.

But the thing that caught my attention the most was that she has a celebrity crush! And guess on who – Kaito my sisters boyfriend! I told her that he has a girlfriend but she said that he and Luka are dating only because their managers made them. I was pretty sure that no one knew that!

We walked into the classroom. with the corner of my eye I saw blondie staring at me. I just ignored him as Miku said.

After a while the teacher came in.

"Students you 'll have a free period. I have to do some paperwork." Everyone cheered.

'_What? Another free period? High school is way better than I thought! But after all it is the first day..'_

I see some girls giggling and pointing at something. I look at the direction where they are pointing and see no one else than blondie. Ugh what so the like on him anyways? Sure he is almost hot but he looks like a friggin' shota ! Then I see Len wave at them, at they all blush. One even faints! I don't know why but I feel really annoyed at the girls... It's not like I like Len or anything... ugh. How don't the understand that they look stupid giggling and blushing lik-

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE RIN KAGAMINE'S AUTOGRAPH!"

SHIT.

SOMEONE HAS MY AUTOGRAPH!

IF THEY HAVE MY AUTOGRAPH THE WILL SEE THAT THE HANDWRITING ON THE AUTOGRAPH IS THE EXACT SAME AS MY HANDWRITING!

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Okay I'm officially freakin' out.

I think that Len saw that and now he's staring at me. I simply roll my eyes and look away. I need to destroy my autograph or else I'm doomed.

I spend the rest of the class thinking about how I would do that...

When the bell rang I quickly ran to the cafeteria with miku to meet my sister.

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I still can't get her look out of my mind...She was scared... I wonder why...

After the bell rang we went to the cafeteria. I usually sit with Mikuo, my cousin Oliver, Miku(she is Mikuo's sister so I have to) Gakupo, and a bunch of my fan girls. Gakupo might be 2 years older than me but he acts like he's nine.

I saw miku chatting with the new girl (I never got her name). Then an other girl with nerdy glasses and blonde-pink hair came to them and then they all sat in a table far away from me and Mikuo. Thank god.

"Hey where is Miku ?" asked Mikuo

oh no.

"Len have you seen Miku?"

"She is there..." I said pointing at the table in which they all sat.

"Oh cool lets go there, I wanna meet the new girl. She looks cute"

"B-But maybe they want to be alone?" I said hoping he would agree with me.

"I wanna sit with my sister and her cute friend, if you don't want to you can sit with your fan girls" he said coldly. Wait what?

"But-"

"No buts Len! You always get every girl in the school! This is my chance to finally get a girl to like me!" he said and left me.

'_I didn't know he felt this way..._'

"Yo Oliver, Gakupo, over here!" I heard Mikuo say. I sighed.

"Wait Mikuo !" I guess I can make an exception, only for today.

"Hello ladies, can we sit with you?" asked Mikuo

"Sure Mikuo! They can sit with us, right Lenka ?" said Miku

'_So her name is Lenka'_

Lenka looked kinda dissapointed. Well I'm not happy with it either.

"Sure Miku" she said and looked at her orange.

Everybody sat in the following order: Miku, Mikuo, Lenka, Me, Oliver, girl with nerdy glasses, Gakupo and Miku again.

It was kinda awkward until Mikuo spoke.

"So Lenka why did you move to our school?"

"Well ... um I ..." she looked at girl with nerdy glasses.

"Well I used to be homeschooled but my sister, um ... wanted me to come here so I um came ..." she said while running her hand through her hair.

"Your sister?" I asked her

"That's me. Lia Megurine" said girl with nerdy glasses.

"Oh you have the same surname as Rin Kagamine's step sister!" I said. Maybe they are related to her and they help me meet Rinny ~!

The I saw Lia and Lenka gulp and look at each other again. _'They are weird ...'_

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

Len, Mikuo and some other boys came to our table and sat with us. I wasn't exactly happy to see them, but this will be my chance to destroy that god damn autograph.

'_I have to chose more carefully the people to who I sign autographs' _

"So Lenka why did you move to our school" Mikuo asked me after a while.

I looked at IA_. 'What should I say?'_

"Well ... um I ..."

Think about something Rin quickly!

"Well I used to be homeschooled but my sister, um ... wanted me to come here, so I um came ..." I said while running my hand through my hair. I always do tat when I lie.

"Your sister?" Asked that blond idiot.

"That's me. Lia Megurine" said IA.

"Oh you have the same surname as Rin Kagamine's step sister!"

I gulped and looked at IA. I hope they don't realize that IA and I picked that surname because of our sister Luka.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned her, I heard she won the award for the words most popular singer" said Gakupo.

"Of course she did. I voted for her three hundred times"

"Well that didn't surprise me, you're obsessed with her" said Mikuo as a matter of fact.

Wow I didn't know I'm THAT popular.

"Rin is cute but I prefer IA" said that blond guy, Oliver I think. Aww I can see IA blushing. Poor Oliver he doesn't know that he just said that in front of the one and only IA Kagamine, hehehe~!

"Hey Lenka why aren't you eating your orange?" asked Miku.

"Because oranges suck." answered Len while eating a banana

"No they don't. Oranges are the best food on earth. But bananas on the other hand are disgusting, and they are an awkward fruit."

"No bananas are the best fruit! Oranges are horrible!"

"NO THEY 'RE NOT!"

"YES THE ARE!"

"NO THEY 'RE NOT!"

"YES THE ARE!"

"NO THEY 'RE NOT!"

"YES THE ARE!"

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ORANGES I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU, YOU BLONDIE SHOTA !"

By now we had caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SHOTA ! AGAIN!"

"YES I DID!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ORANGES ARE AN AWKWARD FRUIT TOO!"

"HOW ARE ORANGES AN AWKWARD FRUIT?!"

He smirked

"They look like boobs"

_Punch_

"OWW ! THAT HURT" said Len while rubbing his cheek.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT IDIOT!"

"UGHHHH I HATE YOU!"

" I HATE YOU TOO!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up took my orange and run to the girls bathroom. IA followed me and locked the door behind us.

"Rin..."

"I hate him!"

"Rin..."

"How dare he say something like that about my oranges?"

"Rin..."

"I just hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

"Rin..."

"WHAT ?"

"Don't you think that maybe 'hate' is a little harsh word for someone you just met?"

"Well...he said he hated me first so I have every right to hate him too!"

"If you say so..."

Then the bell rang

"I'll see you after school sis"

Then we both went to our classes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quietly without any more fights. Somehow Len was in every single class I had. I caught him staring at me several times. He would usually give me a dirty look to witch I would respond with another dirty look.<p>

After our classes ended I said goodbye to Miku and left with IA. Mark was waiting for us outside the school. I could see a lot of people stare at the expensive car, amongst them Miku and Len.

IA started to tease Mark, but I just stayed silent.

After a while arrived and got inside the house.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE HOME!" me and IA said together.<p>

"Hey girls, how was your day?" says dad. I can't believe he isn't talking on the phone.

"I survived"

"Rin has a admirer/enemy" says IA with a smile. I mouth to her _"shut up" _and shehe just smiles.

My dad raises an eyebrow.

"It's nothing" I say.

"Anyways..." says my dad still a little suspicious. "I have great news !"

"Is mom coming back home ?!" I say hopefully.

"Well no..." I knew it.

"You know that new show "Drama queen" ? "

"Yeah why ?"

"They want you to be Becky!" Becky is the female leading role.

"Cool, who will be Alex? " Alex is the male leading role. I read that hey are supposed to be a couple or something, so I have to know who it is.

"Hmm.. Let me see..." says my dad as he looks at some papers.

'_I hope he is hot...'_

" Aha ! Here it is..." I drink some water.

"Len Kagamine!" I spill and choke on the water I was drinking.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hehehe I left you with a cliff hanger. I'm so evil ! **

**Muahahahahaahhahaha :D**

**It looks like every chapter I write is longer than the chapter before, hehe :P**

**I still can't believe WonderRin and Missy Missy Bounce reviwed my story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I shall answer your reviews !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>WonderRin <strong>** - Awww thank you :3 Btw update your story please xD **

**Moonlight queen**** – thank you, you're so sweet ^-^ here's your virtual hug ! *hugs you over the internet***

**Guest**** – You think that my story is good ? Really ? REALLY ?! *freaks out* And yes her appearance is the same as the real Lenka's. **

**Shadow Kea**** –Yeah I didn't notice it thanks :3 here's a virtual hug ! *hugs you over the internet***

**Missy Missy Bounce** **– Thank youuu ~! I like your story too xD**

**(btw if I didn't write that you got a virtual hug, don't worry because I was lazy to write it in every answer. Here *hugs everyone over the internet* )**

**If you find a mistake blah blah blah you know what to do :P**

**Review and you'll get a virtual hug !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>_


	5. Shooting stars

**A/N Hey guys ! **

**So I've been thinking to change the second genre of the story from drama to humor because it's kinda funny and it doesn't have that much drama in it...Tell me if I should change it or not :/**

**Oh and something else – I want you to tell me which other pairings you would like to see in this story except RinxLen! I already have some pairings in my mind ( including OliverxIA) but I would like to know what you guys want! **

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – 2299**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own nothing... *cries in corner***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span> - **** Shooting stars**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

"WHAT?!"

KAGAMINE? LEN?

BLONDIE SHOTA ?

HOW…? WHEN…? WHERE…? WHY…?

Wait a second. I know what is going on.

I close my eyes.

No. This is_ NOT_ happening.

Len Kagamine is not going to play Alex in Drama queen.

Everything is just a dream. A nightmare to be more specific.

Now when I open my eyes I will be in my bed, and this will be just a weird dream..

Everyth-

"Um Rin ? You alright?"

_Damn._

I open my eyes. I saw my dad waving his hand at me. IA was also looking at me weirdly.

And I wasn't in my bed. I was in the exact same place I was ten seconds ago.

"Helloooooo? Rin are you there ?" said my dad still waving his hand at me.

"Yes dad I'm here, obviously" I said he made an o with his lips and continioued doing whatever on earth he was doing.

"So Rin what do you think about playing in 'Drama queen'?" asked my dad.

"Yeah about that dad... can I not play ?" I say.

"Well ... no, you have to. I signed the papers for you because you aren't an adult and the contract said that you have to play in any circumstances. Except if you die" Well I'm going to die if I have to pretend I'm a couple with a guy that hates me!

"But dad! Can't we pretend I'm dead? Please?"

"Apsolutly, not. I don't see why are you making such a big deal about it! It's not going to last forever, besides it will most likely have only one season!" says my dad.

"The guy that plays Alex is from our school" says IA with a smirk on her face. She is enjoying watching me suffer! That little sadist...

"Oh so my little girl has a crush on someone! How cute!"

'_What?'_

"Wait dad! You've got it wrong! I don't like Len ! Eww. We're enemies!" I say.

"Are you sure about that, hmm~?" says IA with a smirk. What a nice sister I have!

"So you like him or not?" says my dad confused.

"NO!"

"Maybe~!" says IA. I just give her a dirty look.

"Dad wh- "

"No Rin you have to play. You are not a kid anymore so don't act like one. The shooting will start in two weeks. I'm sorry" says my dad and with that he leaves for his room. I sigh.

'_Can my life get any worst ?'_

"Hey! It's raining outside!" says IA.

'_Yes, yes it can'_

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I'm going home, with Oliver my cousin. My mom and dad died in a fire when I was very young, so now I live with my aunt Neru . I used to cry a lot and I was depressed when they died but that was many years ago, so now I can barely remember their faces. But the good thing is that my aunt Neru is rich so I have a pretty awesome life. But of course nothing can replace my parent's. Nero, Neru's ex husband used to live with us until they got divorced. I still don't know why they did but Oliver jokes about it telling that it was because Neru used to pay more attention to her cell phone than to him.

Oliver is Neru's kid so when I first came to live with Neru he was a little jealous, but eventually he got used to my existence. He is a year younger than me

I touch my cheek. _'Ouch'_ It still hurts because someone just had to punch me... Stupid Lenka...

I wonder why she has a driver ... Maybe she is the president's daugther! Or maybe... she is a secret spy of the gauvourment and they can't risk having her walk alone. Or she is an alien! Or a secret pop star!_ 'Lenka Kagamine - a pop star!__Yeah right !'_.I laugh a little at what I just thought.

"Dude what are you laughing at? You're creeping me out!" asked Oliver giving me a weird look.

"It's nothing Ollie" I say smirking. My aunt used to call Oliver Ollie when we were little. Oliver always gets so angry when I call him Ollie. It's quite entertaining watching him if you ask me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CAL ME OLLIE! LENNY!" Lenny is how Neru used to call me.

"Whatever" I say. I'm too mature to start an argument over old nicknames with my cousin. I look at the sky. The clouds have a really dark grey color. This can't be good...

"Hey Oliver, I think it's going to rain, we should walk faster" I say.

He simply nods.

* * *

><p>After a bit we arrived home. The house is really big, it has 2 levels and a pool. We even have our own cinema in here, it's awesome.<p>

We arrived when it started raining so we didn't get wet a lot. The storm followed after a couple of seconds, we were very lucky. Aunt Neru was waiting for us inside. She told me that she had to tell me some big news. I wonder what it is! She told us to change ( cause we were a little wet after all) and wait for her in the living room.

I went upstairs, where my room is. I got in. The walls are painted in a light shade of yellow. I have a lot posters of Rin Kagamine an the walls. In a corner of the room I have a collection of things that are signed by Rin. Yes the autograph I got today from Teto isn't the only thing I have signed from her. But I got almost everything from Teto. And she usually calls me a looser or a sucker when I give her the money. I wonder why.

On my bed I have a pillow with Rin's face on it. I sleep on it. Sometimes I pretend it's her and I make out with the pillow. But no one knows that.

I take of my school clothes and get dressed with some cooler ones. I wear some jeans and a Red T-shirt. I also wear red converse. Yes I am at home but no one knows what might happen so I'll have to get out quickly.

I look at the mirror.

'_I look hot' _I smirk. _'I look hot and I know it'_

I get downstairs. I see my Neru and Oliver waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" asks Oliver.

"I was busy admiring myself in the mirror". The both roll their eyes.

"Typical" says Oliver.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about Neru?"

"Well you remember that show 'Drama queen' I made you audition for? "

"Yeah...why ?"

"You got picked as the male leading role! Isn't that exciting!" she says while squealing.

"And why should it be exciting?"

"Because you will be playing Alex and Becky will be your girlfriend!" She says a little sad probably 'cause i wasn't excited like she was. She acts like a kid sometimes but I love her anyways, she and Oliver are all the family I have.

"I repeat, why should it be exciting?"

"No way! You don't know who is playing Becky !" said Oliver with a grin. Why is he so happy?

"Sweetie sit down please" says Neru. What is happening ? I sit on a sofa that was behind me.

"So who's playing the female lead role?"

The glance at each other and smile evilly. Ok now I'm scared.

"The female lead role is... Rin Kagamine!" I get confused

Slowly I connect the dots...

Rin Kagamine ...

Rin Kagamine plays the female lead role/Becky.

I play the male lead role/Alex.

Alex and Becky are dating In the show...

Me and Rin will be dating in the show...

"ME AND RIN WILL BE DATING IN THE SHOW!"

The next thing I remember is darkness.

* * *

><p>Oliver's P.O.V<p>

He ... fainted?

I groan. Len can be such a fan girl sometimes.

"So what do we do now?" I ask my mom.

"I don't know" then her phone rang.

"I have to answer this sorry" the truth is that she always has to answer it.

I look at Len. He is still unconscious. Good thing that mom told him to sit down because he is still sitting on that sofa. I lean closer to him. I'm against violence but this is necessary.

I slap him. Nothing.

I slap him again. Nothing again.

This will be harder than I thought. I take a deep breath.

_slap_

"LEN!"

_slap_

"WAKE!"

I'm about to slap him again but he suddenly wakes up. I'm still have my arm ready to slap him so I quickly put it behind my back and pretend I'm scratching it.

"Hey Len!" I say.

"Um hey... why do my cheeks hurt?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No reason!" I lie.

"Wait, who's the female lead role again ?" He asks. He better not faint again

"Rin Kagamine" I see him confused. I decide to end his confusion.

"Which means that you will be dating her in the show" I see his overly excited face. He is about to faint but I catch the collar of his shirt.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT FAINT AGAIN!" I shout at his face. He is a little shocked at first but then I see his relived face,

"Thanks Ollie" I'm about to start arguing on how he shouldn't call me that but I give up. There's no use.

"I'm going upstairs..." My and Len's rooms are upstairs. I get in my room and sit on my bed.

'_I wonder what IA is doing right now... probably eating diner with the president or recording a song.'_ Her sister might be the most popular one but IA is the cutest.

Okay I have to admit it I have a crush on IA, although I know I'll probably never meet her. Of course I'm not obsessed with her like Len is with Rin, but I do daydream about her. And I look at celebrities websites because of her. What, I have to stay informed !

Hey now that Len is playing in 'Drama queen' maybe there is a chance I'll meet her !

I look at the time – 5:30 .

Wow time passed really quickly.

I remember the whole accident with Len and Lenka today. I don't know why do they hate each other so much... I also remember Lenka's sister. Her name is Lia i think. She looks pretty. She has blonde- pink hair and pink eyes. Although her eyes seem a little fake. She also has nerdy glasses. The look cute on her. She kinda reminds me of IA.

I noticed how she blushed when I said I preferred IA to Rin. I wonder why.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

I stare at the window. Outside it's pouring rain...

I sigh. I get on my computer. This might seem weird but I regularly check gossip websites. I like looking at what they write about me. Even if most times they are lies.

I search on Google – Rin Kagamine, awards.

I click on the first website. I read the article.

'_Rin Kagamine the international pop star won the award for the worlds most popular singer! Her performance was amazing, she touched everyone's heart with her hit single 'Meltdown'! She won against many others, amongst them Piko Utatane her ex boyfriend ! Rumors say that the two love birds were caught kissing backstage! What do you think about that? Leave your opinion in the comments bellow or vote in our poll! ' _

I groan. I was caught kissing backstage with Piko... idiots. Like I would ever do that!

I close my computer. I've had enough of those retards for today... I'll just do my homework for tomorrow and prepare my wig and lenses.

I didn't destroy my autograph... and i debut if he 'll ever bring it to school again... After what happened in the cafeteria I couldn't come near to him so I couldn't destroy it. But I don't know if there's a reason to worry about because he is too stupid to understand that I'm Rin Kagamine...

Now about 'Drama queen'... I hope it won't be too bad. Sure, shota blondie will be playing but I might meet some friends there! It will last only one season, so it can't be that bad, right?

* * *

><p>IA's P.O.V (finally)<p>

I lie on bed as I think about today. It was a quite long day in my opinion.

Rin got an enemy... and a co-star!

It's so cute that Len will play Alex, the role will totally fit him. Personally I don't have a problem with Len. Sure he is the player of the school and all and he can be arrogant and rude, but he doesn't seem THAT bad.

Also I remember when Oliver mentioned me today... He mentioned the real me not Lia... And h-he said he preferred me to Rin ...

I feel my face getting red from the memory. I like Oliver. He is Len's cousin, but he's nothing like Len, he is not arrogant or rude and he doesn't like fights. I find him...c-cute.

But I bet he doesn't even know who Lia Megurine is. I really like like him. I would confess to him but I'm too shy. And I heard that he likes SeeU... So I don't have a chance...

I look at the window. Minutes ago it was raining and now the sky is clear. It's night now and I see a lot of stars.

I see a shooting star! They say when you see a shooting star you have to wish something...

'_I wish Oliver would like me!' _ I think.

I fall asleep thinking about Oliver...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I don't own converse or google!**

**So ... in this chapie we had IA's and Oliver's P.O.V ! What do you think about that? Do you like it? I hope you did !**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer your reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Missy Missy Bounce<span> - I'm glad you like my story too! **

**WonderRin – I SHALL AGREE WITH YOU xD**

**Moonlight queen – Really ? Was it that bad :/ ? And I'm glad you like my story~!**

**Treble and Bass – I didn't even know it was that funny :P But um thanks? **

**Guest (Rui-chan) – So glad u like my story :3 ! And yes it is some sort of a love/hate story!**

**Shadow Kea – So is that good or bad ? :/ And thanks~!**

**FREE VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND EVERYONE WHO WILL REVIEW! xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading ~!<strong>_


	6. Harsh words

**A/N **

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE APSOLUTLY UTTERLY FANCY CHAPETER NAMED CHAPTER 6! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really didn't have anything smart to say ._. **

**Anyways, Hey guys! Sorry for the (kinda) late update. It's becose I was hooked to a dramione (Dramione ftw!) fanfic which has over 200.000 words and it took me 2 days and a whole night to read it (I'm a slow reader okay?)... And then I found Rin and Len DRESS UP GAMES XD I didn't even know those things existed! And then I kinda got hooked up on that too... etc... etc. And on top of all that I had a writers block ... sigh...**

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – **** 2481**

**Disclaimer ****- I do not own Vocaloid. There. This is the last time I'm saying it, kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Harsh <strong>**words **

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

"_And kids that's the pythagoras theorem__"_said the teacher as the bell rang.

'_One done, six to go ' _I think. I pack my things and get out of the classroom.

Today is my second day in school. It hasn't been bad, except the fact that Blondie has all the same classes like me. All, EVERY DAY. It looks like that principal wants me to suffer. I sigh.

My next class is music. Cool, I like music. That's why I became a singer, duh. The best in thing in music is singing if you ask me. Maybe we'll sing today! It would be nice if we sang so I could show everyone my awesome voice, especially to that shota Len !

'_I'm such a narcist'_

Wait...

If I sing... Len will recognize my voice! After all he is obsessed with me. He will understand that I'm Rin, no matter how stupid he is !

'_Oh great another thing I have to worry about' _

I get into the classroom and look around. I see Mikuo talking to Miku. Than the orange lord she is here. I sit next to her.

"Hey Miku!" I greet her.

"Hey Lenka~!" She says in a singing voice. I see her smile.

I also spot Len making out with girl I don't know. I roll my eyes. I really don't get what they like in him! He has like twenty different girlfriends (according to Miku) and he is a jerk ! Sure he is a little slightly almost kinda hot, but he looks like a shota for orange's sake !

Len stopped making out with her and now he's staring at me along with the girl. I see him smirk.

"Jealous much, Megurine ?" He says.

JEALOUS? ME!

THE HELL I AM!

"You wish, Kagamine!" I answer him. I see the girl glaring at me. Len just gives me a dirty look.

"Hello students ! I hope you had a nice summer!" said the teacher as she made her way to the classroom.

'_I like her hair' _It vas very pretty and indeed extraordinary. The left half of her hair was blonde and the right was brown. She had bangs and the ones on the brown side where brown red blue and yellow. She also wore a crown on her head! She also didn't look much older than the rest of us.

"What's her name ?" I whisper to Miku.

"Galaco" she whispers back.

"She doesn't look like a teacher"

"She is a new teacher. She graduated from university this year. She was also a student at Crypton high"

How does Miku know all that stuff ? Is she some kind of a spy ?

"I don't know what your did with your last music teacher, so I made a plan which I'm going to read to you right now, kay ?" she said with a smile.

"You will have in total six projects. The first project will be to write a song about friendship. Every student will write their own songs and the best song will be posted on the school's website. The second project will be to perform a original song or do a cover of your favorite song. For the third project you will have to write a song about romance, which will have to be a duet. After each of you writes your own you will be put into pairs of two. You and your partner will decide which song you will perform and you will perform it in front of the whole school. I will chose the best song and the best performance, and the song they perform will be posted online. This project is sponsored by Yamaha. co which is a company that searches for young talents, to make them famous..."

When I heard about Yamaha I stopped listening to her. Yamaha is the company which I work for ! I'm sure they will recognize my voice, they know it better than anyone! I just hope I don't win...

"And that students is the work plan! The first project will officially begin the next time we have class which is..." she looks in her notebook "... in Thursday!"

"You will have until the beginning of October to finish your song!" Then the bell rang.

I start feeling dizzy. This can't be good. I have to go to the bathroom.

I quickly pack my things and I'm about to exit the classroom when somebody grabs my wrist. I turn around to see... Mikuo?

"Hey Rin um, I was wondering if me and my friends could sit with you Miku and Lia again..." he says.

" I don't know ..." I say

"Len won't bother you again...if he does he will have to deal with me" he looks me straight in the eyes. I blush a little.

"Ok, you can join us..." I say. "But I have to go somewhere...tell my sister and Miku that I will come in 10 minutes." I say

"Kay" Mikuo says and leaves for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the bathroom and close the door behind me. While I wash my face I hear the door open. Great, the last thing I need is someone to interrupt me..<p>

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I look up and see that girl who was making out with Len, and a bunch of other girls behind her.

"May help you?" I look at her annoyed.

"I saw the way you looked at Len"

Len ? Oh now I see what this is all about!

"Look, I'm not interested in Len, and neither he is in me. We utterly hate each other and I don't think that's ever going to change." I say

"Well that's the problem! You are just playing hard to get, and Len can't stand it when someone doesn't like him !" shouts a brunette from behind.

"Shh !" Says that girl.

"I'm here to tell you only one thing: Stay away from my boyfriend or you'll regret the day you were born..." she says. Her red eyes glowing from anger...

"You will not tell me what to do!" I say.

"I've warned you...come on girls lets go.." she says.

"Leave our Len alone!" I hear one say as they leave.

'_Like I don't have already a million things to worry about...' _

* * *

><p>I go to that table where Miku, IA and the others were sitting. The only sit left was between Len and Mikuo so I sit there.<p>

"What took you so long ?" asks Mikuo.

"Well this prick's girlfriend followed by an army of his fan girls came to tell me to stay away from Len!" I say while pointing at Len.

"Which one of his girlfriends?" asks Gakupo.

"How the hell would I know? He has like 20 girlfriends !"

"Guys ! First of all I'm here you know! And second, don't be ridiculous, I don't have twenty girlfriends! I have only sixteen." Len says

"ONLY sixteen ?" I shout.

"Dude I didn't have sixteen girlfriends for my whole lifetime ! And you have them all at once !" says Mikuo.

"Well what can I do ladies love me ~!" says Len. Ugh he is such a narcist ...

"Man whore" I mutter. But it looks like Len heard me because he stands up and says:

"You're calling me a man whore? You little flat tsundere!"

"LEN!" I hear Mikuo from behind me who also stood up. Len just glares at him and sits down. Mikuo does the same.

"Told you I wouldn't let him bother you" He says to my. I blush and see Miku gigling.

"T-Thank you ..." I say while still blushing. Then I hear Len groan.

"Ugh! Will you two stop flirting with each other? It's fuckin' disgusting !" says Len with an annoyed look. I blush even more.

"Will you stop being a jerk ?" I say to him.

"I think you're just jealous" says Mikuo with a smirk.

"The hell I am!" Huh, that's what I thought earlier... weird. An awkward silence follows

"Hey Len why don't you tell us about those news you said you have" says Miku trying to break the ice.

'_He probably wants to tell them about the role he got in that TV series'_

"Well you all know that new TV series 'Drama queen' right ?" he says. I sigh. Does he have to remind me I have to play in it with him ? Everyone nods except me. I just stare at my orange.

'_Why don't I want to eat it?' _I ask myself

"Well I'm going to play Alex and Rin Kagamine is going to play Becky" He says with a smirk.

"NO WAY !" I hear Gakupo say.

"Lucky you..." says Mikuo a little shocked

"You're going to meet Rin! Maybe she'll like you and you can be a couple! That would be so kawaiii ~!" sais Miku squealing .

"Who would like this shota ?" I say "I can bet that Rin would NEVER go out with you! Actually I think that she would be disgusted and that she would hate you!"

"She wouldn't..." I hear him say quietly.

"Yes, yes she would! I think that Rin can't believe that she will be stuck for the rest of the year filming a stupid TV show with the person she hates the most in the whole universe!"

"..."

"And I think that she would prefer to commit suicide than to be in a relationship with you! You have ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE TO DATE HER!" I'm shouting right now

"..."

"SHE WILL NEVER, EVER DATE YOU! SHE WOULD PREFER TO GO BACK TO THAT IDIOT PIKO THAN TO BE WITH YOU! SHE WOULDN'T DATE YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN AL-"

"SHUT UP! J-JUST SHUT UP A-ALREADY!" he says. I look at his eyes, he had tears in his eyes. Oh my god what have I done I'm a terrible person! Even if I do hate him I shouldn't had told him about Rin... I really need to apologize !

"Len..."

"Y-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RIN! ANYTHING! SHE IS A WONDERFUL PERSON! U-UNLIKE YOU, S-SHE WOULD NEVER SAY A-ANYTHING L-LI-LIKE THAT!" By now he is sobbing.

Rin is not a wonderful person.

Rin is the worst person I know, and she is feeling so guilty she could die right now.

"You're right Len... I'm sorry" I don't even know why I said all that horrible things...

"I DON'T N-NEED YOUR SORRY" He shouts at me. I don't blame him... He gets his things and leaves.

I look up. The whole school is starring at me. I should go burry myself in a hole and die...

"That was..." says Mikuo

"Mean, immature, awful, cruel... I know I'm a horrible person" I sigh.

After that we just eat our food in silence... or stare at our food in my case...

"Hey Rin wanna come to my house afterschool?" Miku asks out of the blue

"I don't know Miku..."

"Please! I have to tell you something really important!"

"Fine..." I say as the bell rings.

(time skip – after school)

* * *

><p>I couldn't apologize to Len... Every time I came near to him he ignored me or made an excuse.<p>

I feel terrible...

I HAVE to apologize! I just have to! I feel so guilty, and I hate that feeling!

"Hey Lenka~!" I turn around and see Miku followed by Mikuo and a girl with Red hair.

'_That must be Miki'_

"Hey..." I say.

"Meet Miki Hatsune, my younger sis~!" said Miku.

"Hi Miki I'm Lenka Megurine, nice to meet you !" I say

"Nice to meet you too! I'm in the same class as your sister Lia!"

"Oh cool" I simply said. I think that they all understood that I wasn't in the mood for chatting after what had happened between me and Len...

After a while we arrived. Their house wasn't very big. It was very small indeed. Not like I mind at all.

"Um, so this is my- I mean our, home..." says Miku looking a little embarrassed.

"It's kinda small, I know, but it's cozy at least" she adds to her last statement.

"Miku, it's perfect" I said with a smile. she also smiled and unlocked the door.

Miki went to her room and Mikuo just stayed in the living room to watch TV.

Miku dragged me to her room. I got inside. The walls were painted with shades of teal and in the middle of the room there was a huge drawing of a leek. Miku told me her obsession about leeks so it doesn't really surprise me. On the left and right corner there were beds. Miku's and Mikuo's probably. The right bed was Miku's I think because she had some posters of Kaito Shion... Or maybe it's a family thing and both Mikuo and Miku have a crush on Kaito, what do I know.

Then I heard Miku closing the door behind us ...

I turn around and see Miku smirking at me evilly...

'_Is she going to rape me or something ?'_

"So the thing I wanted to tell you Lenka Megurine..." she puts emphasis on my name.

"Or should I say..." she comes closer to me and grabs my hair.

"Rin Kagamine!" She says while grabbing my wig and tossing it away.

'_How...?'_

We just stare at each other in shock for a minute or so.

Finally Miku says:

"I knew it! From the moment I saw you I knew it you were Rin Kagamine!" She throws her fist in the air triumphal.

"B-But how ?" I say. I can't believe that someone found out who I was on the second day of school ! And I thought I was doing great! What a failure...

"Well I suspected you were Rin yesterday when I helped you pick up your things ... But today when you started shouting at Len I was sure it was you !"

"Look Miku, please don't tell anyone! Especially not Len, because after I said all that to him he would be crushed to find out who I am!"

"I won't don't worry" she says with a smile.

"Thank you!" I say while hugging her.

" But, I have one condition!" she says.

"What is it ?" I say a little confused.

"I want you to introduce me to Kaito!"

" He's not exactly my friend... but I think I can do it!" I say

"Thank you thank you thank you~!" says Miku and gives me a death hug.

"Miku...ughhh... can't...breath!"

"Oh sorry" she says and lets me go.

* * *

><p>Third person's P.O.V<p>

"So... how it is to be a pop star?" Miku asks Rin.

"Well it's cool I guess, but it can be very exhausting"

Little did the girls know that someone was spying on them that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**so... how did you like this shitty chapter? I hate it. It's probably the worst chapter I have ever written :/ But I plan the next chapter to be b –bam.**

**About the next chapter ... I will not be able to update for a week because my laptop hast to go to service ( *sobs* why laptop WHYYYY? ) but I have another laptop in my house (which I hate btw) so maybe i could write the next chapter there... so either I will update in a week or I will update in 2 or 3 days...**

**About this chapter... well I was kinda lazy so I put only Rin's P.O.V ... Also Rin doesn't eat because she is anxious. In case you were confused :3 Also I will probably change the pic of the story... becouse it looks kinda lame :/**

**So I have 2 "missions" *puts air quotes there* for ya! **

**First you have to guess who is Len's gf ! **

**Second you have to guess who was spying on the girls !**

**You'll get a shout out next chapter ! **

**Oh also I can't believe I have 20 reviews ! *Faints***

**EDIT - I changed the story's pic ~! The new one is soooooo adorable :3 Btw I don't own the picture... **

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer your reviews !<strong>

**WonderRin****– Thanks ~! :3 And yes I'll probably do some MikixPiko moments~!**

**Guest ( Rui-chan)**** – Len is a narcist xD I'm glad you liked the P.O.V! Thanks for the virtual hug ~! Here's a virtual hug for you too *hugs you over the internet !***

**Moonlight queen**** – Thaaaank youuu ~! I'm glad you like my story so much~! *gives you a virtual hug***

**Shadow Kea**** – I know ~! *gives you a death hug* **

**Missy Missy Bounce****–hehe I had a feeling you would like those IAxOliver moments there :3**

**So ... review and you'll get a virtual hug, kay ?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>_


	7. Eyes

**A/N hey guys !**

**So um... I'm writing in WordPad :/ and it sucks**

**As I said in the last chapter my laptop has to go to service so I have to use my dad's laptop :(**

**Which doesn't even have Word X(**

**So as Missy Missy Bounce said it was Mikuo who was spying Rin and Miku...**

**But it wasn't neither CUL nor Haku ( she is their teacher :P ) nor Teto ( I'm not retarded to put Teto as Len's girlfriend ._. she's too awesome for him)**

**It was...**

***drum rolls***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tei Sukone ! I thought it was kinda obvious 'cause she's obsessed with Len :/**

**Anyway,**

**I have 28 reviews *freaks out* jhniuvjsbmviubs *dies* ... *revives* I just want to say a thank you to WonderRin for being awesome and reviewing almost every chapter, a thank you to Missy Missy Bounce for mentioning me in her story 'cause I mentioned her in my story ( I confused myself now :/) and a thank you to Moonlight queen for reviewing on every single chapter of TRM ( The Real Me ) ~!**

**I know I'm kinda overreacting 'cause the story only has 6 chapters but ... gahhhh who cares I love ya all anyway :D**

**If I haven't mentioned you in this a/n it's only becouse I'm lazy as shit so don't worry :)**

**Full Summary: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter - 3118 ( my longest chappie :D )**

**Disclaimer - still haunting my soul Disclaimer, aren't you *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span> - Eyes**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

I look arround. Darkness, everywhere darkness...

The only light I see are the distant lights of a car which is already far away.

_'Why do always I have to make the stupidest desisions? I should have let Miku and Mikuo take me home, I'm totally lost...'_

**~flashback~**

_"So your sister's a pop star too ?" asked Mikuo_

_You see when I told Miku that I was a secret pop star her brother, Mikuo accidentally heard our conversation so he learned everything about my real identity too... I guess one more person to know my secret won't hurt, right ?_

_"Yeah Lia is IA. I started going to this school because some idiots are bullying her.. By the way have you seen anyone disturbing her?" I asked them._

_"Well I think I saw some seniors talking to her... but maybe they were just chatting ...?" said Miku._

_"Oh no... this can't be good... Seniors you said ? My sister is the shyest person alive she would never make a friend without my help... So it has to be them ! Oh my god what if they did something really bad to her, like beat her or lock her in a empty classroom !? Maybe they even RAPED her!" I started hyperventilating. I can't let this happen to my baby sister! if they did anything to her I swear I will kill them all!_

_"Lenka.. um I mean Rin, please relax, if something like that had happened everyone would have know, it would be a scandal. I'm sure that all they did was tease her a little and that was all"aid Mikuo while looking at my eyes. His eyes look so pretty... I could stare at them for hours ..._

_"Rin... you're staring at me and it's scary" he said. He looks unconfortable... Shit Rin why do you always have to act like an idiot ?_

_"Um... I'm sorry I..." not knowing what to do I just run my hand through my hair and continued talking about our previous subject " Um yeah I'm probably overreacting a little... but you still have to tell me who thy where!"_

_"Okay okay!" said Mikuo._

**~end flashback~**

After that we started talking about my life as a pop star and things like that. We discussed about Len too... they only made me feel more guilty about what I said to him. I have to apologise to him tomorrow.

_'If I make it home alive...'_

Shut up inner voice!

Anyway, as I was saying before my inner voice interrupted me, we were talking about hours and hours and the time passed quickly. Before we knew it was 10 p.m. and I had to leave because my dad and IA had probably freaked out and called the police to report that I'm missing...

Mikuo and Miku said that they would keep my secret and I believe them. They are one of the few real friends I have so I have no reason not to. They also offered to help me get back home but I was being to stubborn and I didn't want them to get into any trouble.

_'Stubborn and stupid'_

Go die in hell !

_'If I died you would die too!'_

'Then just shut up alrea-

"Hey there cutie...wanna have some fun tonight?"

I turn around to see the person who said that. I see middle-aged man with a beard and an empty bottle of some alcohol.

'He is intoxicated...this won't end well'

"Um no..." I say quickly ignoring his stare.

"Now if you excuse me-"

"Well, then I *hic* we'll have to do this the *hic* hard way..." he said and grabbed my wrist. I freaked out for a moment. What is he going to do to me?!

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream on top of my lungs. I can feel forming at the corners of my eyes **(1)**

"Feisty, aren't we? *hic* I don't care ..." the man said as he leaned closer to my face. His breath smelled like alcohol and his eyes were red...

Right when I was about to totally freak out I heard someone from behind me.

"I believe that the lady wants to be alone" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned arround and saw a person with a black hoodie, a boy I think. I couldn't see his face...

"Oh look *hic* who we have here, prince charming!" said the man still holding my wrist tightly.

"No... I just think that you are too drunk to think clearly and that you should let go of her"

"Go to hell kid, I'll do what I wa - *hic* want and if I want this little slut here, I'm going to have her! " said the men while his grip on my hand got painfully strong.

"Then you leave me with no option other than this..." the boy said.

After that he punched the man straight into his face .His grip on me losend a lot but he was still holding me so I almost fell down with him. Before that could happen the boy caught me and pushed me behind him. While doing that I caught a glimpse of his eyes ... that moment I knew that those eyes will haunt me form the rest of my life... their color was so ... piercing ... I felt like he could see right through my soul...

"What the fuck !" screamed the man. His nose was bleeding and I'm sure that he would have a nasty bruise on the place the boy punched him. The man quickly got up. I saw him holding something shiny but I couldn't quite understand what it was...

Until it hit me.

It was a knife. He was holding a knife.

I don't know if I ever felt this scared, and I'm not sure if it was fear for me or for the boy who was protecting me.

"NOOO !" I screamed but it was too late. The knife was already deep into the boys arm. Blood was spilling everywhere... My plain white shirt started turning red from his blood because I was hugging him from behind because I was too terrified to move. I saw the many holding the knife again ready to stab him again. But this time I reacted faster than him and pushed the boy. I guess I didn't react fast enough because he scratched his face with the tip of the knife. The man fell down because of his drunk state, but I assume he would get up again, soon.

"Run..." I heard him say quietly.

"No! You have to come too! Quickly before he tries to stab you again!" I said and helped him get up. Before the man could catch us, me and the boy were runing away from him.

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes of running we stop at some park.<p>

"I-I think w-we are safe know .." I heard him say

"A-Are you o-okay ?!" I said "let me look at your wounds..."

I leaned closer to him, so I could touch his face but he ... he turned his back at me ?

"NO!" he yelled at me. I stared at his. I stared at his hoodie covered in blood a little confused. " I-I mean n-no, you d-don't h-h-have to" he paused "I'm o-ok... I-I'm fine"

"You sure ?" I asked him a little more confident.

"Yes I'm. Do you know how to get back to your home?" he asked me.

" I um ... well no..." I said a bit embarrassed.

"So you're lost ?"

"Uh.. yeah" I heard him sigh.

"Do you have a cell phone with you? ? To call someone?"

"If I had a cell phone, don't you think I would have used it before that maniac attacked me ?" I asked him. It was more than a statement than a question but that's not important.

"Here's my cell phone call someone to take you home" He said giving me his cell phone. It was a yellow phone with a banana as background.

'What the..?'

I typed Marks number and called him.

"Mark K. Kagamine's driver"

"Yeah Mark? It's... me" I can't say my real name in front of this stranger.

"Miss Rin? Where are you? Your father and your sister are worried about you!" He said.

"I'm at ..." I look arround to find am address. " 22 June street **(2)** please come quickly Mark"

"I will as soon as possible"

I didn't answer that. I just finished the call and and gave the cell phone back to him.

"You sure you are ok ?" I asked the boy tying to start a conversation with him.

"Yes" he just said.

"Do you want me to drive you home ?"

"No"

I stopped asking more questions because I understood he didn't want to talk to me.

After a couple of minutes Mark arrived.

"Um... I'll go now ..." I said.

"Ok"

"I'm sorry ... and thank you" I don't know what I was thinking that moment but I got the sudden urge to hug him. So I did. Probably surprised he looked over his shoulder. I saw once again his beautiful eyes. I swear I will never forget those eyes, as long as I live.

Scared to see his reaction I ran to Mark's car and I told him to leave. I got a final glimpse of his black hoodie a second before we left.

"RIN" I heard my dad and IA shout the second I got into the house.

"Rin where have you ... OH MY GOD RIN WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD? DO WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE, HOW CAN YOU STAND STILL RIN YOU'RE HURT!" my sister started to freak out while my dad just watched petrified.

"IA calm down. It's not my blood" I said trying to calm her. She gave me a confused look.

"Then whose blood is it ?" she asked me.

"Sit down. I'll tell you everything"

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I'm an idiot... I saved her fucking life and she couldn't care less...

_'She did hug you...'_

Yeah, but tomorrow she will be cursing me and hurting me again.

I start feeling dizzy...

I look at my shoulder, to see my wound. So much blood...

My vision starts getting blurry...

I try taking some steps. I can't my, head hurts too much and I feel dizzy.

I start tripping...

I hear a distant voice saying something I can't recognise because my ears are ringing.

I fall to my knees, as the voice starts getting closer. I manage to recognise some random words like: Len... blood...please... how...

The last thing I see before I fall into the darkness is ... her beautiful full of tears, teal eyes.

**~flashback~**

_I was taking a walk to clear my mind._

_"And I think that she would prefer to commit suicide than to be in a relationship with you!"_

_I remember her harsh words from earlier today... Why does she have to be so mean... ?_

_After about an hour of wandering arround I came to a unknown part of the city... There's no way Rin is as mean as Lenka described her... Lenka is just jealous becose I will meat the love of my life and she'll just end up being a 57 - year old lady living with eight six cats. She'll never know what love really means. She's too cold hearted... What waste. Such a pretty face, but an ice heart... Yes I admit I find her... appealing... But I prefer Rin. Lenka's hair seems too long and her eyes too bright. I like better Rin's short hair and her baby blue eyes.._

_"LET GO OF ME!" I heard a girl's voice. She must be in trouble. Then I see a girl and a middle-aged man holding her wrist. I put my hoodie on and I run to them._

_"...I don't care" I hear the man say. I look closer at the girl. She had long blonde hair._

_" I believe that the lady wants to be alone" I say while I hope not to sound weak. I see the girl turn arround and look at me... I almost didn't recognise her... it was ... Lenka. Her expression was so terrified she didn't look like herself._

_"Oh look *hic* who we have here, prince charming!" said the man. Even if I know it's inappropriate I blush a little at his comment..._

_"No... I just think that you are too drunk to think clearly and that you should let go of her" He's drunk so I don't want to make him angry because things could get ugly._

_"Go to hell kid, I'll do what I wa - *hic* want and if I want this little slut here, I'm going to have her!" Okay he just crossed the line, saying Lenka was a slut._

_"Then you leave me with no option other than this..." I say and push Lenka behind me as I punch him. I screwed his face a little but he had to learn his lesson._

_"NOO!" I hear Lenka scream. Before I could react I feel something cold pierce the skin of my arm and then huge pain. The idiot had stabbed me in the arm ..._

_After that I see the man trying to stab me again, but this time Lenka pushes me so he only scratches my jaw and neck a little. The man falls down and I see Lenka staring at me again._

_"Run..." I say, almost whisper at her._

_"No! You have to come too! Quickly before he tries to stab you again!" she says as she helps me get up. We start running. After some minutes of running we arrive at some park._

_"A-Are you o-okay ?!" she said "let me look at your wounds..."_

_"NO!" I paused and turned my back at her, not wanting her to see my wounds " I-I mean n-no, you d-don't h-h-have to, I'm o-ok... I-I'm fine" I lie. I don't feel fine, I feel like shit._

_I don't remember mutch about the things that happend after because of the blood loss. I remember something about giving her my phone and then her hugging me. After that she left with that dude who was probably her boyfriend or something similar._

**~end flashback~**

I still feel that awful pain in my head but the ringing in my eyes is gone. I slowly open my eyes. Firstly I can't recognise anything because all I see is some weird shapes and colours after a minute or so I slowly understand that they're the same eye's I saw before I blacked out. They are so beautiful ... a perfect shade of teal... I could stare at them forever...

"Len ?" It takes me a while, but finally I recognise the voice's owner.

"Miku ?" She blinks. I want to shout at her because she closed those perfect teal eyes of her for a millisecond. I already miss them.

"What happened ?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing Len" she said. "But you asked me first... so fine I'll tell you"

"Well after you blacked out I called a taxi and because I didn't know where you live I took you to my home..." she explained.

"B-But what about your parents? And your siblings?" I asked he curious.

"My parents are almost never home because of their work, and Mikuo and Miki are sleeping" she pointed at the bed next to hers where her brother, Mikuo was sleeping peacefully.

"What about my wound?" I asked her. It didn't feel so painful anymore so she must have done something. I wait for her answer ut instead she shows me her hands. Her left hand was red, red because of my blood. In her right hand she was holding a cloth that probably used to be white but now it has turned into a shade of light red, because of my blood mixed with a lot of water.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble... I should be going right now" I said while getting up.

"Len ... it's 3 a.m. ... you sure you don't want to stay over tonight ?" she asked me.

"No, I have to go home, I left at 7 p.m for a walk. My aunt and Oliver must be worried" I said hoping she would understand my situation.

"Okay, but at least let me call you a taxi, it's late" she said.

"Fine"

* * *

><p>"Will you come at school tomorrow?" she asked me. We are standing outside her house, waiting for the taxi she called for me to come.<p>

"Yeah" I paused "Please don't tell anyone about this"

"Fine, but will you tell me at least how did you got hurt?" she asks me. I hesitate for a while but after a while I gave up.

"I helped someone who doesnt deserve it" I said.

"Okay ... I won't ask anything else" she said as the taxi arrived. I turn arround but she stops me. I see her look at me for a second before she kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then" She said with a smile and got inside the house. I stared a little at the please where she was standing a second ago and touch the place where she had kissed me. I lift my head and look at her house.

_'Miku..'_

I turn arround an get into the taxi. I say my address and watch as we pass Miku's house.

_'Miku isn't that bad after all I guess... and she has really beautiful eyes too... why hadn't I noticed her before?'_

I touch again the cheek where she had kissed me... her lips felt so warm against my irritated skin.

_'Snap out of it Len you're in love with Rin ...'_

This week has been intresting...

A punch, a hug, a role, a kiss

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V<p>

_'What have I done ? Now Len will think I'm some kind of a slut'_

I think while leaning on my front door.

_'I just destroyed every chance I had with Len...'_

I press my fingers on my lips... I kissed him ... God why am I so stupid ?!

Yes I used to kinda hate him, but when I found him tonight, wounded, I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. And now I destroyed everything!

I can't help but feel angry at that person who Len had helped. If it hadn't been him/her Len wouldn't have been hurt...

_'But maybe that person would be hurt instead of him... and remember that he came to your house because he was hurt..'_

You're right... I'm so selfish...

But that moment when he looked at me before he had blacked out... I couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes were...

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... before you get angry let me explain**

**THIS IS NOT A MIKUXLEN STORY !**

**That's all you need to know because if I told you more I would be spoiling the story...**

**And I want to apologise for not putting any OliverxIA moments ... I swear there'll be lots of them in the future chapters ~!**

**Also ... OMFG I HAVE 1.000+ VIEWS!**

**(1) I'm almost sure that's not how tears are formed. But in animes the characters seem to cry that way... so let's all pretend it's completely normal :)**

**(2) I just made that up... But if there is a street named June, then I definitely don't own it :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I have probably a million of spelling errors because I didn't have time to check the spelling. I'm sorry, I'll try to fix them asap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer your reviews!<strong>

**WonderRin - Your reviews are always wonderful ^-^ Glad you loved it :D**

**Missy Missy Bounce - Of course it's not Teto! I'm not a huge fan of TetoxLen ... Teto seems too cool for him :P And I like guessing games too ! That's why I made a guessing game last chapter :D**

**Rose Verdict - IH VEARY MOUCH LAIK UR SPELLING xD I'm glad I hooked you on RinxLen :D So Damn it, and You're welcome :P**

**Rillane - awwwwwwww thank you :3 here's a virtual hug *hugs you over the internet***

**U - 2234 - I don't know if you're being sarcastic or you really want more characters... So here's an answer for both of the situations: If you're being sarcastic, well I know I have a lot of characters, I get confused with all of them sometimes :/ and if you're not being sarcastic, YOU WANT MORE CHARACTERS ?! MORE ?! And you say no hug, huh ? WELL TOO BAD NOW YOU'RE DEFINETLY GETTING ONE ! * hugs you over the internet for a long time* MUAHAHAHAH ( just ignore my crazy side, dear stranger :) )**

**Rui-chan - Narcist- shota ! I like that one xD And I know I felt so bad for len when I was writing it ... :'( But don't worry there will be a plot twist soon ;)**

**meow - Well I never really got writers block because I have the whole plot in my mind.. but I could use some of your ideas! I like your name meow, btw.**

**Neru-Nanami-chan - aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're spoiling my story x( And yes you'll have to be patient and not spoil it :P (kidding, it was quite obvious anyway)**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED GOT A VIRTUAL HUG ~! (yes U-2234 you too 3:) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ~!<strong>


	8. Blushing is for shotas

**A/N Hola! **

**So some of you freaked out about the little LenxMiku and MikuoxRin moments ... as I said in the last chapter:**

**THIS IS NOT A LENXMIKU STORY I WROTE THAT| IT'S RINXLEN FOR A REASON PEOPLE !**

**Sigh...**

**Anyway I fixed all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter ( some of them were ridiculous ), I hope hey didn't bother you too much :)**

**Also I would like you to tell me if you prefer longer or shorter chapters. Because usually I write with 2.000- 2500 words because I thought that you would get bored with much longer chapters... But the last chapter which was the longer one till now got the most reviews. I prefer writing longer chapters because, well it's easier to write something longer for me idk :P So just tell me which one you prefer okay ? (By longer I mean 3000 - 6000 words per chapter and by shorter I mean about 2000 per chapter)**

**Full Summary: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter - 1928 (so short Dx) **

**Disclaimer - *sigh***

**Chapter 8 - Blushing is for shotas**

Len's P.O.V

"Len what happend to your arm?" I heard my cousin say. I slowly open my eyes and see him staring at me weirdly. Then i felt a lot of pain in my right arm...

"Um I fell... on a...um, bush ?" I lied. I don't want to tell him the truth because he 'll say it to my aunt and then she'll start yelling at me.. and belive me you don't want my aunt to yell at you, you 'll probably end up deaf...

"You're a horrible liar Len, just tell me how the fuck did you wound like that" said Oliver. I look at him still hesitating if I should tell him or not.

"I won't tell to mom, so you don't have to worry about your eardrums exploding"

"Well some drunk man was bothering um, Lenka so I kinda saved her from him and then the idiot stabbed me in the arm..." I said

"You helped Lenka ? Lenka Megurine the girl who hates you ? Why ?"

Well I couldn't just let that man rape her or do something even worst. It's true that I can't stand her but I wouldn't let that happen to anyone"

"Yeah you're right ..." he said. I look at the clock. no.. If I need 20 minutes to get to school, so that mean that I'll have to start in 10 minutes ! Why didn't Oliver wake me up earlier ?

'Stupid Oliver'

I get up quickly and get dressed. I wear some plain black jeans and a yellow hoodie. It is still September so it's quite hot outside but I don't want anyone seeing my wound, don't ask me why. Also I wear a scarf so it covers my scratch on the jaw. I look at the clock - 7:40.

Me and Oliver quickly get out of the house and leave for school.

As we walk I think about yesterday. Miku... I can't believe she did all that for me... I remember her red hands, covered in my blood. She didn't get grossed about it. I thought she would, she looks like a girl who would get grossed out by everything. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. Then I remember Lenka's hug. Why did she do that ? I mean she hates me, right ? And then finally Miku's kiss... I can still feel her lips on my cheek. As I think of that I blush.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the school. Me and Oliver get in. Oliver leaves for his class and I spot Mikuo and Miku.

"Yo Mikuo ! " I waved my hand at him. I see Miku looking up at me and then blushing. A few seconds later Mikuo does the same, without the blushing part, of 'course.

"Yo Len, why're you wearing a scarf ?" Mkuo asked me giving me a weird look. I hope Miku didn't tell him about what happened yesterday.

"I catched a cold, but I wanted to come to school. Hey ... Miku" I said awkwardly. She looks at her feet and blushes.

"Um, hey Len" she said still looking down at her feet. An awkward silence follows until Mikuo speaks up.

"So did something happen between you two, or I'm just seeing things ?"

So she didn't tell him. Thank god.

"You're just seeing things Mikuo" I answer sharply.

"Yeah..." said Miku said.

"Whatever. Let's go to class." said Mikuo and we left for class.

* * *

><p>(time skip - at lunch)<p>

We sit on our usual sits. Me between Lenka and Oliver, and I don't know which one of those two annoys me more. Isn't life fair?

"Hey Miku you won't believe what happened yesterday!" Lenka said. She looks happier than usual, so that's .. good I guess ? At least we didn't have a fight till now

"What happened" said Miku not really excited.

"Well, after I left your house, I got lost because usually my driver drives me everywhere, and a drunk men attacked me. When I was about to freak out and start screaming a guy came and saved me. He was like " Leave the lady alone" and I then the drunk man was like "I'll do what I want blah blah blah" and then the guy punched the man. And then something terrible happened. That retard stabbed the boy in the arm! Can you believe it! Then wanted to stab him again but I pushed the guy away. After that we run away from that drunk idiot. But oh my god he has THE most beautiful eyes in the universe ! They looked sooo pretty... I hope he didn't get hurt a lot" Lenka said.

Wait a second, Lenka didn't recognise me ? I thought she knew it was me ... Now that I think about it I really didn't hear her call me by my name.

And she likes my eyes ?! I blush a little.

I mean, of course she likes my eyes, everyone likes my eyes, they are irresistable... but I thought she hated me. Oh yeah she doesn't know that it was me...

I look at Miku. She is staring at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Oh no... she probably understood that Lenka was talking about me. I blush even more.

Okay what's with the blushing ? I'm a fucking guy I shouldn't blush! It looks like my body is against me. Great now Lenka's going to start calling me a shota again... I sigh.

"Um, Lenka did you um notice anything else about ... um that guy ?" said Miku, looking still looking at me.

"Well he was wearing a black hoodie... and he had a yellow phone with a banana as a background... why?" Lenka said.

That's it. Now everyone knows that it was me.

I look arround and see Miku blushing and looking at her feet. Oliver, Mikuo and Gakupo just look uncomfortable while Lia is facepalming. I blush even deeper. Fuck!

"And you're sure you don't know who it was...?" Miku said.

"Um ... no" she said

She's so bold... I sigh.

I roll my eyes, get my things and leave. Miku follows me.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

He ... left ?

Is he not feeling ok ? Why is he wearing a scarf when is hot outside ?

And why does everybody look so uncomfortable ?!

What the fuck is going on, and why I'm the only one who isn't informed about whatever it is ?!

I was telling Miku about the guy who saved me yesterday, and then BAM! everyone turned super awkward.

Speaking of Miku... she's been acting weird today... every time I mention Len she blushes and changes the subject ... I wonder why

I look at IA. She's still facepalming.

"Lia what's going on ?!" I said.

"You're being too bold, let's go I'll explain you later" she said right when the bell rang.

WHAT ?!

ME? BOLD?

NO WAY!

I get my things. This time I actually ate my lunch, an orange.

(time skip - 5 hours later)

* * *

><p>Finally. I survived another day.<p>

"Rin... come here please!" I heard IA shout from downstairs. I go there and find her in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, IA what did you want to say to me ?" I asked her.

"Well you said that you don't know who that guy who saved you was..."

"Yeah, why?"

"And you said his phone was ... yellow with a banana as a background?"

"Yes again. Why are you even asking me this questions?"

"Well... the guy who saved you... it was Len, Rin"

Huh ?

No way...

"IA there's no way it was Len-"

"I'm 100% sure, Rin. Once he gave me his phone to call dad and it was exactly how you described it. And besides everyone else understood that it was Len ... didn't you see how the reacted when you said about the phone? Didn't you see how Len started blushing when you said that his, um eyes look pretty ?"

Well his eyes did look a little like Len's eyes...wait.

I just totally started fangirling about Len's eyes in front of him !

Aghhhhhhhhhh I can't believe this !

I blush deeply...

"IA... if it was him then I just totally embarrassed myself" I hide my face in my hands. I groan loudly. Why does Len have to be everywhere ?! My sister puts her hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

Then I remember what I had told him yesterday about me...

"Oh no... IA I hurted him yesterday with my words and he saved me! And got hurt again because of me! I'm a horrible person IA!"

I forgot to apologise to him ! I'm so stupid !

I feel like crying... I never hurt anyone so bad ... think I'm a monster.

"Hey, I know! why don't you write him a letter to apologise!" said IA.

"YES! I could do that! Thanks IA! " I hugged her and ran upstairs to write the letter.

* * *

><p>Writing apparently isn't my strong side.<p>

2 hours later and I have nothing.

I stare the clear paper in front of me.

_Dear Len _

No he'll think I like him. And maybe think I'm writing a love letter, so he'll toss it away before he even reads it. I throw away that paper.

_Len _

That's better.

_I'm writing you this letter._

No that sound like something that would be written in letter in some movie.

_I'm writing because._

Good.

_I want to apologise to you for all the terrible things I've done._

Wait it sound like I've done a terrible million things...

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Half an hour later, the letter is ready.

_Len,_

_I'm writing because I want to apologise for all the terrible things I've done to you the past days. You were right I don't know anything about Rin Kagamine, so I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all those horrible things to you. And thank you, for you know what. _

_Lenka _

I fold it and put it in my backpack.

* * *

><p>Len wasn't at school the last 2 days... I hope he's okay.<p>

I couldn't give him the letter because of that reason...

Right now I'm on my way to the studio with where I'm supposed to meet Len so when the filming begins we wont be complete strangers. But thee thing that the director and Len don't know is that Len and I have already met.

We get out of the car, and look at the studio. It's a big red building with a sign that says Gordon (1) on it. I get in.

"Ah Miss Kagamine! You're here to meet Len Kagamine ! Wonderful wonderful ! And you've brought your sister IA with you? That's okay! Come with me ! " the director said. Do all the directors talk like this ? Who knows...

He pushes us to a door. There I see... that's not Len! This dude is whiter than a ghost! And his hair looks terrible... He turns his head to look at me. But... he has the same beautiful blue eyes like Len. I notice that a guy is standing nest to him... Oliver? Oh, IA will like this.. It must be Len then... I don't know why he looks like that.

"Len Kagamine? Ah great! meet miss Rin Kagamine... wait you too have the same surname! I hadn't noticed.. Oh well never mind!"

_'Len... he looks terrible...'_

Me and Len shake hands. I look at IA and I see her blushing and looking at her feet. Oliver looks surprised as hell. Hehehe, this will be interesting.

_'Wow Len's hand is so soft...'_

"Um Director? I would like to apologise for my condition. I'm not like this usually, actually we just came from -

* * *

><p><strong>AN I LEFT YA WITH CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIIIIL!**

**Your task for the next chap is to guess why Len didn't come to school for 2 days, why he looks so bad and where did he come from~**

**(1) I made that up :P**

**Again I didn't have time to check for spelling. I'll check it tomorrow, I'm sorry**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EDIT - I fixed all the spellung errors, and some Line Breaks which were put in a stupid place. Also I had written in a sentence 'she probably understood that Rin was talking about me' and Len was saying that sentence so, it was stupid becose well he doesn't know that Lenka is Rin soo xD anyway stupid mistake. Also I added the number of words in the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answear your reviews!<strong>

**Rose Verdict**** - Well be patient and you'll se what will happen ;) DRUNKEN DUNKAN AHAHAHAHAHAH xD**

**U-2234**** - You hurt my feelings ... *sobs in a corner of a room* anyway, does a virtual high-five work for you then ? 2nd I already did :P 3rd we'll see ;) 4th oh she'll be nicer don't worry 5th I... I'm confused...**

**Rui-chan**** - I'm sorry :'( here's a million virtual hugs! *gives you a million virtual hugs!***

**rill. .2**** - Oh I feel the same about MikuxLen, don't worry this is definitely a RinxLen fic~!**

**Jateangel**** - well Kaito is more like a celebrity crush. But be patient and you'll see~!**

**WonderRin**** - Awww so glad you love it :D And more glad you're calling me my friend, my friend :D**

**Moonlight queen**** - I'm glad ~!**

**Shadow Kea**** - heheheh sorry :/ *Gives you a virtual hug* no more virtual death hugs !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading ~!<em>**


	9. Is this what they call love?

**A/N Hola! **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to WonderRin, one of my favorite fan fiction writers, and what's more important, my friend! So because she likes long chapters , this chapter will be reaaaaly long :D**

**Also from now and on I'll be making longer chapters. It's easier and they seem more popular so ... yay for long chapters! **

**So... Moonlight queen guessed right about Len being in the hospital... It kinda surprised me that no one thought that he was a drug addict and that he overdosed and and passed out. I would've thought that xD **

**Uh I think that's all I have to say... Oh and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, I love ya all :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have time to check the spelling AGAIN. So there will be some really stupid mistakes, be prepared...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !<strong>

**Words in chapter - 5210 ( yaaay the longest one so far !) **

**Disclaimer - ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Is this what they call love?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

"Um Director? I would like to apologise for my condition. I'm not like this usually, actually we just came from the hospital... I had an infection on my arm"

'Oh god no ...'

This is all my fault ... He didn't treat that wound properly so he had an infection... What if he got tetanus or something serious and he died? I couldn't live with the thought that someone died because of me ... I hope he comes to school in Monday so I give him the letter. Maybe I should add some things to it, like how bad I feel about his infection. But Lenka doesn't know that he has an infection on his arm, Rin does... sigh.

"An infection? Oh well I hope you are alright now! You and miss Rin can go to a room and talk with each other. I hope you will get along well" said the director.

'Oh, you'll be surprised'

"Your siblings will stay here! " said the director as he started to push us through the door. We walked for a while until we got to a room that said "Rin & Len" with orange and yellow letters. My name is written with orange letters and Len's with yellow. Those are our favorite colors and the colors of our favorite foods ( I remember the banana on Len's phone background picture). I wonder how they know that.

"These are your dressing rooms! " said the director.

"We'll have to share dressing rooms?" I asked him with a surprised look. The last thing I want is Len having a nosebleed while watching me get dressed.

"No .. Well almost. See, you'll have your own room where you'll get dressed, and where your make up will be done, but there is also a room that you'll have in common. It will be like a mini living room, there's a TV some sofas etc. You will be able to eat in there if you don't want to be disturbed by the rest of the cast, or if you two want to have some privacy... you know..." said the director and winked at us.

EW

EW

EW

EWWW

.

What the hell is this man thinking ? Why would I want to be alone with Len ? We HATE each other, even if Len doesn't know that ...

I look over at Len. He looks uncomfortable as his gaze wanders around. For a second our stares meet, but we both look away immediately.

"Let's get in!" said the director. Is this man excited about everything as much as he is now ? The director opened the door and pushed us in.

The room did look like an small living room. An awesome small living room which isn't small at all. It was like four of my rooms. But I heard that the director lives in a mansion which is huge, so this is probably small for him. The room walls of the room were painted yellow and orange, on the walls that were painted yellow there were drawn oranges and on the walls that were painted orange there were drawn bananas. It think that they wanted to achieve some kind of a contrast, because painting yellow bananas on yellow walls and orange oranges on orange walls doesn't look very nice.

There is a huge window in the center of the wall in front of us that has a view of the forest. There is a forest near Gordon studio because it's located outside the city, like all the studios. The name of the forest is Purpura, which means purple in Latin. They say that in the middle of the forest there are waterfalls and that behind the biggest waterfall there is a cave in which the water is purple. They also say that if you look at the water at midnight you'll see the face of the person you are destined to be with. But that's just a myth, so I don't believe in it. (1)

Under the window there's some kind of a place you sit on. It has yellow and orange pillows. There's a huge plasma TV on the left wall and across it an enormous white sofa with yellow and orange pillows on the the sofa is so big, that I think 10 people can sit on it without a problem. In the left corner of the room there is a refrigerator with banana and orange magnets on it. There are also a lot of orange and banana plushies spattered arround the room. In the middle, of the room there was a table with two chairs and a flower vase in the middle. on the left next to the TV there was a room that had Len's name written on it with yellow letters and across it, on the right side of the room there was a door with my name on it, with orange letters on it of course.

I really wonder how did they knew all that those were our favorite colors... and that those were our favorite foods. Probably my dad and Len's manager told them.

I look at Len again. He has the same expression as me, something between shocked, positively surprised and an expression that says "sweeeeeeeet!"

"Now get to know each other! I'll come in three hours to see if you are alive! " said the director and shout the door behind him. Me and Len look at each other surprised. Then after some seconds we continue admiring the room. No one speaks for a while until Len said:

"This room is ..."

"Fucking awesome !" I finish the sentence for him. I look at him and see him chuckling, probably because I have the widest grin ever, and I look like an idiot. Even if I know I would laugh at myself if I saw my face in a mirror right now, I get annoyed with the fact that he finds my face funny.

"What are you laughing at?" I said sounding more angry than I am, and furrowing my eyebrows. I glare at him. I see his expression change from a laughing one to an almost scared one.

"I-I wasn't laughing at y-your face!" he said. I still look a bit angry but not as much as before.

"R-Really!" he took a deep breath and continued "I was laughing because you said the exact same thing I was going to say... I'm sorry if I made you think something else " he said quietly and look down. He looks like a kid that his parents are telling him off.

Oh.

I ... I misunderstood him. I thought that he would do that because of my negative experiences with him at school. Maybe he acts like that only in school. Maybe.

"No! I'm sorry! I misunderstood you..." I said feeling a little guilty. I didn't want to hurt his feelings! Again!

He looks up at me and smirks.

"You don't have to apologise. You just got confused. After all you just met me five minutes ago, so it's normal to think I was laughing at you, even if I wasn't. You don't know me."

He is right.

I don't know him. Maybe he puts up some act in school so everyone else thinks that he is cool. Because this guy here that's standing in front of me is nothing like the Len Kagamine I know.

But, what do I know, maybe in the hospital they gave him drugs and now he acts all nice and friendly to me.

'Don't be stupid Rin. That's a terrible thing you just said. And remember that he was in hospital because he saved your ass'

I give him a friendly smile.

"So... you like oranges ?" he asked me.

"Yeah! Oranges are my favorite thing in the whole entire world! And I guess you like bananas ?" I asked him. His smirk gets bigger ad he answers.

"Yes I love bananas. I know a girl that likes oranges a lot too" he said. I know that girl too, he's talking about Lenka aka me. It's dangerous but I'm curious to know what he thinks about me.

"Oh really ? What is she like?" I asked him curiosity taking over my fear.

"Well we aren't exactly friends... in my opinion she is too cold hearted ... it's a such waste because she's a very pretty girl..."

That caught me off guard.

Len thinks that... I'm pretty ? Well he thinks that Lenka is pretty but I have the same face as her except for the hair and the eyes.

But he said that she's cold hearted ... I never thought that he thinks I'm cold hearted... I thought that he hates me and that he thinks that I'm stupid, but that I'm cold hearted no. That hurt me a little... But I can't really balme him, I do act like a total bitch towards him in school.

And he said that it's a waste that I'm cold hearted... So what, if I didn't act like that to him he would like me? I'm confused.

"I also got the infection I said earlier because of her... some drunk man tried to attack her and I was the only one arround so I helped her. The men stabed me badly in the arm while I was protecting her. After that we got away from him and she left after some minutes. After she left I passed out and a friend of mine found me, took me to her home and cleaned my wounds. The next day I went to school and I started feeling very bad so when I got home I fainted again. Then my aunt took me to the hospital and they said I had a pretty bad infection and that if I hadn't come I could get really sick or even die... But that's the worst thing is that my friend doesn't even know that it was me who saved her."

I... I didn't know that. I didn't know that his wound was that bad. I didn't know that he passed out because of blood loss... I would have taken him to a hospital...

And who was this friend who found him ? He said that his friend took him to her home so, his friend is a girl... It could have been one of his fan-girls, but I debut he would've called her a friend. The only girl I know who is actually Len's friend is Miku... For some reason I get a weird feeling in my stomach, something that feels like ... jealousy ? No way. Why would I ever be jealous of Miku ? So it has to be something else. Something like ... disgust perhaps? But I still can't help but hope that someone else than Miku found him.

"So are you okay now ? You look pale ..." I say concerned about him. Wait why am I concerned? I hate him!

_'That's a lie Rin' _

Okay it is a lie...

"Yeah I am. I look like this because they gave me some pretty heavy medicine and because I was locked in a room without fresh air for almost 3 days... But how did you know I look pale? This could be my natural skin colour for all you know?" He said. He looked at me kinda confused.

Damn, he'll understand I know him!

"I just guessed..." I lied and touch my hair.

"Oh I thought..."

"What ?"

"Nothing"

I look at him a little suspicious. He can't know that I'm Lenka, can he ? No one speaks for a while.

"So... we are here so we would get to know each other, right? Why don't we play that game with questions? You know I ask you a question and you have answer it honestly. I-I mean not that I think that you would lie... those are just the rules." he said

Oh Len, I'll probably have to lie...

"Yeah sure ! But I want to check my dressing room first. I mean not the one we share, the other one" I said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! I want to check my dressing room too ! "

"Okay. We'll do that thing with the questions after we're finished checking our rooms!"

"Kay" said Len.

After that he got into he turned and went to his room. Before he closed the door he looked at me and smiled... I was right, his eyes are gorgeous.

I look look at the door in front of me. I put my hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. I have the same expression I had when the director showed us the living room. An expression that says " . "

I get in. The room is a lot smaller than the living room, but still very pretty. There is a window, just like in the living room. In the left wall there is a huge white wooden closet that covers the whole wall and on the right wall there is big mirror in the middle with two mini white sofas on it's left and right. Everything is clear white because of the walls which are painted in a bright shade of orange. There is a big make up table in the middle of the room. I take a step in the room. I get closer to the mirror. As I look at it closely I see that in the right up corner there is a small knob. I touch it and I pull it. The mirror opens like a door and it reveals a bathroom. The main colors in it are blue and white.

"Sweet!" I said.

_'Great now I started talking to myself' _

I admire for a while the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I get out and go to the window. I look at the forest.

_'I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to explore it...'_

I get a little lost in my thoughts so when I feel someone tap my shoulder I jump a little.

Len's P.O.V

I can't believe I actually met her! She looks even more beautiful than in the TV !

I look around. There are lots of yellow things in my dressing room, which looks very similar to the living room. There is a make up table in the middle of the room... I'll be wearing make up ?! No one told me that !

I get out of the room. I look for Rin but she's no where near. I decide to get in her room. I knock because, you know, she might be changing her clothes, and I'm sure she doesn't want a stranger staring at her while she's almost naked.

_'That would be a nice sight ...'_

"Rin ? It's Len. Can I get in?" I said after knocking

After some seconds passed without her answering me I decide I should get in. What if she's hurt and she can't answer me ? I don't want anything to happen to my Rinny!

I get in. Her room is the same as mine only yellow. I see her staring outside the window. She's probably thinking about something so she didn't hear me. I get closer to her and tap her shoulder. She jumps and turns to me. We are so close that our noses are almost touching. I didn't understand that I was standing so close to her ! She looks up to me surprised and opens her mouth to say something. But then I think she understands how close we're standing and closes her mouth. She blushes and looks down. I blush too and take a step back.

"I-I um... you seemed l-lost in your um thoughts s-so I thought that I... um..." I said ... Why can't my mind make a whole sentence. I mentally facepalm.

"Um it's okay... you're right I got a little lost..." she said looking up at me. An awkward silence follows until she speaks up.

"So... how is you room ?"

"It's the same as your's... only yellow"

"Oh, Did you know that our rooms have bathrooms too?" She asked me. I look at her confused.

What bathroom ?

Wait, she isn't some kind of a weirdo freak who believes that there are objects somewhere when they really aren't, is she ?

I think she understood my confusion so she goes to her mirror and grabs a knob in the right up corner. The she pulls and it reveals a orange-blue bathroom.

Oh... that bathroom.

I feel stupid now. I hear her giggle.

"You didn't know there was a bathroom, did you?" y

"Ha ha very funny" I glare at her and pretend I'm angry. I'm not really mad at her, I mean who would get mad at that cute little face of her?

"Sorry!" she said, still giggling a little.

"So ... you wanna see your bathroom, and then play the question game?" she asked me after a short pause.

"I'll go see my bathroom" I said and turned arround ready to leave the room. But then I saw her still standing by the bathroom and I said.

"I saw your room. Don't you want to see mine?" She looked a little caught off guard, but at the end she smiled.

"Sure!" she said and followed me. When we got to my room she hesitated a little before getting in.

"Wow it really is the same as mine, just yellow. Well the same except for the bed... why do you have a bed and I don't?" she said while crossing her arms and pouting. She looks soooo cute right now I wish I could hug her and kiss her~!

"I don't know ... we'll ask the director when he comes here." I said.

I look at my mirror. It does have a knob in the up right corner, like in Rin's room. I pull it and I see a bathroom like the same like Rin's. Only it's yellow and blue. I get out of the bathroom and close the door/mirror behind me. I see Rin sitting at the bed.

"Hey, you wanna play that game now ?" I asked her and she just nodded. We got out of the room and sit on the sofa.

I can't wait to learn everything about her !

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

. .

I can't believe he really is like this... He seemed so rude at school.

We are sitting on the sofa and we're about to start playing that question game. I'll have to be really careful, so he doesn't understand that I already know a lot about him or that I'm Lenka.

"So... do you wanna ask me a question first ? " he said.

"Um yeah sure" I said a little nervous. "So... what's your favorite animal ?" I asked him. I see him looking at me confused. Oh no it must be a stupid question ... Seriously Rin couldn't you ask him something and not sound like a five year old...?

"Um... I don't know ... maybe the lion. Or the eagle. Or the goldfish. Oh, I know, the shark! Or even the the turtle. Or mayb-"

"Okay I think I got you ask me a question!" I interrupted him because I think he could go on and on with telling me random animals. Maybe I should ask him yes or no questions because he seems like he can't decide which one he prefers...

"Hmmm. According to you, which personality characteristic is the most important for someone to have, so they would become your friend ? " Len asked me..

'See Rin. That's a question a sixteen year old would ask. Not what's your favorite food!'

Oh shut up.

"Well, I like it when someone is acts nice but he or she is funny and talkative at the same time. But I think the characteristic I prefer the most is loyalty. I hat it when someone says that he or she is my best friend and a weak later, I see them hanging out with their new best friend..." I said. I look at him and he smirks.

"My turn now ! " Come on Rin think of something that will make you sound intelligent!

"What's the thing you like the most on someone's appearance ? " It took me a while to make that up, but it's a pretty decent question, almost as good as Len's!

He looks at my eyes and smiles.

"Their eyes" he said without breaking eye contact.

This will be interesting.

* * *

><p>Oliver's P.O.V<p>

So... I'm left alone with IA.

Damn you director! If I do something stupid IA will definitely think I'm an idiot, and then my life would be destroyed !

She is so perfect... Her hair is like an angel's hair... Her eyes are like the crystal clear blue sky of a hot summer day... Her skin is like the fresh untouched snow with a hint of pink and yellow... Her lips ... her lips have the colour of a delicious strawberry,and they look so soft ... and kissable...

_'Oliver, you're such a nerd' _

Well excuse me for being in love !

I look over at IA. She's blushing and looking at her feet... Oh no ! Maybe when I was daydreaming about her I stared a lot and now she'll think I'm some kind of a pervert! My life is O-V-E-R.

"So you're Len's cousin ?" she said looking at me with a faint smile.

She... She's speaking at me ? She actually want's to start a conversation... WITH ME ?! My life is not over~!

Just to make sure she isn't talking to some tall, hot, 21 year old male model I look around.

Wait... I'm Len's cousin! So she must 've been talking to me! Great I embarrassed myself again! Now she'll hate me ...

I see her giggling... that means that she thinks what I'm doing is funny... which is a good thing !

"Uh yeah ..." I say smiling a little.

"Oh cool." she paused for a second " so what is he like ?"

Why is she asking me that ...?

No way... she can't like Len, can she ?

Of course she likes Len and not you, Len always get's every girl ! And I heard that girls like older guys... So she must be interested in Len !

I take back my last statement... My life IS over...

"I mean he's going to act in a show in which he'll have to pretend that he's my sisters boyfriend... I want to know if they'll get along well..." she quickly added to her last statement.

Oh... she just wanted to know if ... well whatever she wanted to know because I wasn't really paying attention on what she was saying because I got kinda lost in her eyes ...

_'Oliver you are a nerd who overreacts about his celebrity crush... that's like the worst combination' _

Did I gave you the impression that you could speak?

* * *

><p>IA's P.O.V<p>

I'm talking to Oliver... I'm actually talking to him ! Maybe I'm not as shy as everyone thought...

A minute ago, when he was staring at me ... I wonder what he was thinking. Probably that I'm stupid or ugly... But he is here next to me and that's all that maters.

"What's your name?" I asked him. I already know his name but he doesn't know that...

"Oliver " He simply said. His voice sound so... princecharmingly~

"I'm IA but my real name is - "

"Aria Kagamine. Yeah I know that" He said and smiled at me... I can't believe he actually knows my real name! A very few people now it - My parents, my sistes and maybe my best friend ... I have no idea how he knows that. I feel a warm feeling around my heart and on my chest. A feeling I never want to stop feeling. Is this what they call love ?

"Its a little monotone here ... do you want to go outside? I think there's a park near here..." he said. I nod.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said as we got outside.'

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

Three hours later the director didn't came...

"I don't think he will come" said Len.

We are still playing that question game but now it seems stupid because we know almost everything about each other ... We run out of normal questions about an hour ago, so we started asking each other some retarded ones, like "What was your second favorite chocolate brand when you were six" or " A year ago, did you believe that the dinosaurs were animals ?" .

"Yeah... and the game is stupid now that we don't have any decent questions" I said. I look over at Len. He doesn't seem like he was paying attention at me so I'm about to get mad when I see the thing that he was looking at... a PS3 console which is under the TV

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?" He asked me. I just grin at him and go near the TV. I kneel in front of it so I could get a better look at the games.

"What games do they have ?" Len asked me. Next to the console there was a small pile of games. I take them and and look at them.

"Well,the have Duke Nukem Forever, a game with Messi on it, Mario kros 8, a game with my little pony on it, a game with a naked chick - probably some kind of of porn, and chicken shoots. Wait this game is for wii, so what the fuck is it doing here? " I sighed "All of these games are horrible. You pick which one we'll play..."

"Well we could play that game with the naked chick..." He said while smirking. I look at him disgusted. Is he serious ?!

"I'm kidding. Let's play mario kros it's the only thing that looks almost normal ..."

(time skip - 2 hours later )

* * *

><p>I feel exhausted ... We are were playing Mario kros for 2 hours... First I won a couple of times, but then I started teasing Len that he sucks at it, I think he got mad and then he said that he was just letting me win... I didn't believe him at first but then he started winning me. Right now I'm almost laying on the sofa and Len's hand is arround my arms... I don't remember when exactly he put it there but I didn't mind.<p>

"I'm so exhausted..." I moan and then sigh. God I feel sleepy.

"You can rest your head in my arm..." He said. I hesitate a little ... It will look wrong if someone get's into the room... and I don't want to make Len think I like him ! But his arms look so huggable ... and so sleepable too.

Finally I give up and bury my head in the crook of his neck and put my hands on his shoulders. I'm practically laying on top of him, but I don't care. I can feel his hand on my waist and his other hand playing with my hair...

He smells like mint mixed with bananas. It's a ... nice combination ... I slowly fall asleep as I was thinking about his smell...

* * *

><p>IA's P.O.V<p>

There was a park near the studio. A very pretty one indeed.

After me and Oliver got outside we started talking about our lives and our siblings... I learned a lot about him. Like how Len is overly obsessed with Rin ( He also has some pictures of Len making out with a pillow that has Rin's face on! He calls it blackmail material!) and that he really did vote for her three hundred times. I also learned that Len is,well... according to Oliver, he's stupid when it comes to relationships, which is kinda weird because he is supposed to be the schools player.

I learned a lot about Oliver too. I learned that he likes poetry and that he hates when guys treat girls bad.

And that warm feeling never left me.

Now, it's starting to get dark so we decided that it was time to get back to Gordon. Our siblings are probably worried about us.

When we got to the building we asked if anyone saw Len and Rin, but everyone said no... They showed us the place were their dressing room was so we went there. When we opened the door we found them in the last position we would have ever think they would be ...

Rin was laying on top of Len with her head buried in the crook of Len's neck. Len was resting his head on Rin's, and his hand was in her hair. His other hand was on her waist... And they where peacefully sleeping... They looked adorable~!

Oliver and I looked each other.

"Blackmailing material" we both whispered at the same time. We laughed a little at our synchronicity then we quickly took our cell phones and started taking pictures of them. After about a million pictures they started waking up. We quickly hid our cell phones...

"Whaaa..." said Rin while yawning. The she looked at Len and started blushing. She quickly got up and fixed her hair.

"Um ..." said Len who also woke up.

"We were playing mario kros..." Rin said.

"... and we fell asleep. That's all. Don't ask questions." Len finished her sentence. Awww they're even finishing each other's sentences, how cute~!

" Anyways ... let's go, It's getting late." Oliver said and everybody nodded.

(time skip - half an hour later)

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

We all took one taxi because Len had seen my driver. When the taxi arrived at Len's house we all got out so we could say goodbay.

"Len... It was nice meeting you" I said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too Rin!" He said. We stared at each other for a while until he hugged me. I was a little shocked but I hugged him back almost immediately.

"You know... someone told me some horrible things about you... now I know that none of them was true..." He whispered to my ear. I blush and look at his eyes...

"I had a another opinion about you too. But it's totally different right now..." I whispered to him. I see him smile and the he let's go.

"I'll see you in a week ! " I said as I was getting into the taxi. I felt something warm on my chest - a weird tingly feeling I've never felt before... I wonder what is it

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

I get out of my hiding place as the car gets far away.

So you like playing with his feelings huh ? One day you act like you hate him and the other you act like his future girlfriend ? Well I won't let you take over Lenny's heart !

I will destroy you Rin Kagamine! And them Len will be happy, with me and not you !

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This took me a whole night to write ... But I think that it wa worth it !**

**(1) It really does mean purple in Latin. And about the myth, I just made that up ( but for a reason ! *cought*later chapters spoiler*cought* **

**I don't own any of those games I mentioned. Nor Play Station 3, of course. **

**So in this chapter there was a lot of blushing... and I Oliver is overreacting about everything xD I also put a mystery P.O.V at the ending ( duh ) so you'l have to guessed who it is ! And believe me it can be anyone! (I think that you'll be surprised ;) ) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>EDIT- I checked my spelling... So many mistakes xD Like becose and beeing ... x( And also I would like to apologies for all those mistakes. I make them because when I'm writing I can't think about spelling, so I make ridiculous mistakes : **

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answear your reviews !<strong>

**WonderRin**** - You like longer chapters huh ? WELL HERE'S A MONSTER 5.000 WORDS CHAPTER ! I hope your happy, because I didn't sleep all nigh... :P VIRTUAL HUGGGS ! YAY I LOVE VIRTUAL HUGS! *Gives you a million virtual hugs* yaaay for virtual hugs ~!**

**U-2234**** - 1st yay :) **

**2nd... still confused **

**3rd Well no I was planning on going on forever with the story and Len will never find out about Rin being Lenka -_-**

**4th U GAVE ME A VIRTUAL FLAME THROWER ?! *o* You shouldn't had done that, I'm a pyroman D:**

**rill. .2**** - Thank you ! And.. oh ... I feel stupd now :P Here's a virtual hug *hugs you over the internet***

**Rui- chan**** - I KNOW! MUAHAHAHAHAH Narcist - shota ... that's an awesome nickname :D Here's a virtual hug ! *hugs you over the internet***

**DarkWolf133**** - well it gave him an infection ... but you were close! Here's a virtual hug for trying ! *hugs you over the internet***

**Rose Verdict**** - I um didn't quite understand your review ... so um, cool ? **

**Guest**** - OHHHH I FEEL SO STUPID xD It's kinda hard to keep up with all those names you know? But thank you for saying that! Here's a virtual hug ! *hugs you over the internet***

**Moonlight queen**** - You were right he came from the hospital... and oh, a virtual smiley face! That's so cool :D**

**Missy Missy Bounce**** - He was sick but now he's fine :)**

**Guest**** - um no because I don't know what are you talking about but okay :P**

**akward**** - Um ... cool ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~! <strong>


	10. My first kiss ! ?

**A/N Hey guys ! **

**I'm really really sorry for the late update :( ! **

**And 59 reviews ?! That's awesome ! But you know hat would be even more awesome ? 60 reviews~!**

**So.. The mystery P.O.V was... MIKU's ! **

**Dun Dun Dun ! **

**Also from now and on I will not post chapters with spelling errors and then check them the day after because ... I got my laptop back ! YAY *does ridiculous victory dance***

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – 2691 (um... awkard xD ) **

**Disclaimer****- I got my laptop back! Isn't that nice ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - <strong>My first kiss ?!<strong>**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

'_Len...i never knew he could be so ... nice' _

I think while I lay on my bed.

Today in school I gave him the letter. Well I didn't really give it to him in person, that would have been embarassing, I put it in his backpack. I made sure to sit next to him at lunch, so when he was talking to Gakupo about how Rin fell asleep on him ( thank god that the Hatsune twins were outside when he said that becose I would have died if they hered it now that they now I'm Rin) I secretly put the letter. He has probably already seen it now.

The shooting starts in five days. I never thought I would say that but I can't wait to spend time with nice Len. I decided that when I'm with Len and he knows that I'm Rin I'll call him nice Len. And when he thinks I'm Lenka I'll call him rude Len. Becose appearently he has split personalities and I often get confused about what should I think about him, I mean should I hate him or should I like him ? I mean like him as a friend of course... There's no way I could ever like him...

I also have to finish that stupid song about friendship for my music class. Couldn't she pick something normal no write a song about, like ... um the weather ? Or food ? I mean I could write songs about those things, but friendship ? What do I know about friendship ? My only friends are my sisters, Miku and Mikuo and Len . Well I'm only friends with nice Len. But that's not my point. My point is that I know nothinkg about friendship. How am I supposed to write a song abou something I have no idea about ? Maybe I can ask IA to help me. After all she is a awesome singer/songwriter. She'll think of something, I'm sure.

I look at the clock – 11:30 pm

Well I guess that's enough thinking for today. I should go to bed, tomorow I have school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I can't sleep. I just can't stop thinking...

Do I like Rin or do I like Miku?

I've liked Rin for the last five years of my life. She's beautiful, talented, smart, funny and popular. She just... She's just so fucking perfect ! Maybe even _too_ perfect. But ... I don't think that perfect is what I want...

Maybe I want someone more like Miku . Maybe but maybe not ...

Aghhhhhhh this is so frustrating !

And that letter from Lenka today ? She's apologising ? Um, That's cool I guess ? Maybe she isn't totaly emotionaly retarded as I thought.

And I still can't believe Rin fell asleep on me ! I mean I'm not sure if I'm still in love with her or not but Rin fucking Kagamine fell asleep on me ! That's awesome ! Now that I mentioned that I remember how Mikuo reacted when I told him what she did. His face was red and I could see that his hands where fists. I asked him if he was okay and he said that he was fine. Then he gave me a dirty look and walked away. I don't know why he reacted like that , I thought that he didn't like Rin...

And Miku was acting weird today. All I would catch her staring at me with a weird look. Also every tim Lenka told her something at class sh gave her a annoyed look. She and Mikuo also didn't want to take lunch with us !

Something is going on. And it can't be good.

I look at the time. It's 2:34 am.

Oh great.

Now I have less than 5 hours to sleep.

'_I'll just stop thinking and concentrate on sleeping. Sounds like a plan'_

I think while I turn off the lights in my room.

* * *

><p>Mikuo's P.O.V<p>

(time skip – next morning)

He can have every girl in the school.

Every fucking girl.

But, noooooooooooooo!

He just has to like the only girl I like.

I sigh loudly. I look over at my sister and I see her eybrowns furrow.

"What is it ?" she asked me. I turn around because I don't like looking people in the eyes when I lie.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Mikuo". I know when you're hiding something." she said. I turn around again but this time to face her. She has a determined look in her face. But I'm not going to give in so easy. So I ignore her and start putting my things in my backpack. When I'm done I'm about to leave but she stands in front of the door blocking my way out.

"Mikuo" she said. I can see that she got annoyed because I ignored her.

"Miku" I said. I fake smile at her to show her that I'm alright.

"You know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong"

"We're going to be late Miku..." I pause to look at my watch. "It's 7:40"

I see her determined look turn into a shocked one and after a second into a scared one.

"Oh shit !" she said. I see her quickly packing her things. I chuckle a little at the sight. She totally forgot about finding out my problem!

"And if you think that just because we're late I forgot about finding out your problem, you're wrong !"

... or maybe not.

(time skip – music class )

* * *

><p>So. Boring.<p>

I look at miss Galaco. Her hair looks weird. And pretty. Bust still weird.

She's our new music teacher. And she speaks _way _too much. That woman just doesn't know how to shut up !

"... also about the second project, I changed my mind. It's going to be a duet ! And the pairs will be picked randomly..."

Great. Not only I'll have to sing with someone for the third project, I'll have to do it for the second project too now!

I don't like duets. When we were little, me and my sister used to sing duets in front of mom and dad. But Miku would always make fun of my voice because she said that it wasn't good enough for a duet. Because of that I grew self conscious, and since we were six I haven't sang a duet. I just hope that when the time comes for it I don't look like a total idiot ...

I look over at Rin. She looks kinda nervous too. I wonder if she has a bad experience with duets too. Probably, because I don't think I've ever seen a video of her in which she's singing with another singer .

Wait ! Maybe I could pair up with her ! That would be awesome and it could be a good opportunity to confess to her. If I ever actually find the strength to...

"... don't forget that your songs should be done for the next week !" Miss Galaco said as the bell rang.

Yeah I have to write that song too... oh well shit.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

Oh well thank you teacher for reminding me that I have absolutely no fucking idea how to write that song ...

I take my backpack and head to the cafeteria. Before I get in someone grabs my wrist. I turn around to see Len. I'm about to shout to at him for touching me but before I get the chance to he says :

"I got your letter"

Oh

Well...

Awkward.

I look down at my feet. I thought that he wouldn't make a deal about it ! And why am I blushing ?!

I don't want to give him the idea that I'm nervous because of him so I look up ready to say something but I just stare at him with my mouth open.

Looking like an idiot !

I open and close my mouth several times trying to say something but I fail every time. Ughhh why is he doing this to me ?!

"So... you have to say something or not?" he said still looking at me. Ugh he and he's stupid beautiful eyes...

"I ... um ... well" I said. Well at least tried to say.

Concentrate Rin !

You can do this! Just say a fucking word!

" I, um no. I wrote all I had to say in that letter" I said finally. I look at him. He looks kinda disappointed. But why ?

Was he expecting a deferent answer ?

What did he want to hear ?

We just stare at each other for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Why are you still here ? Why don't you go to the cafeteria ?" Len finally broke the silence.

"You're still holding my hand" I said looking at him emotionless. He quickly let's of my hand and runs his hand through his hair. I can say that he almost blushed...

"Um ... sorry" he quickly said and went into the cafeteria. I didn't notice until then that Miku had watched the whole scene.

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V<p>

How dare she !

I can't believe that they were holding hand in the middle of the hallway!

I didn't really hear what they were saying except some words like letter, holding and sorry.

So either Rin send Len a apology letter or Len send her a love letter. I really don't want to believe that the second theory happened so I guess I'll just believe that she send him a apology letter.

"Hey Miku ..." I heard her say faintly.

"Hey R-Lenka" I faked I smile. I don't want her to know that I see her as a rival. Not yet.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria ?" she said. I got an idea.

"Let's go eat outside" I said forcing another smile and talking her hand.

The fun begins now.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

Why did Miku want to have lunch outside? We always have lunch at the cafeteria ...

She continued dragging me until we approach a tree. She then let's go of my hand and sits down. She taps her hand on the ground telling me to sit there, so I do. We quietly start eating our lunch until she spoke up.

"So Rin – I mean can I call you Rin now that no one is around ?" she said and I just nodded.

"So , what I was saying, do you like someone no Rin ?" she said with a evil smirk. I've never seen her like this. What's she up to ?

"Um why are asking ?" I asked her too.

"Well because I noticed that you have been acting friendly with a certain blonde called ... Len Kagamine!"

Uh ?

Len ?

What does Len have to do with this ?

" Well I think you misunderstood me Miku. When I said I hated him I meant it" I said in defense.

"Okay well then I guess I have nothing to worry about" she said with a smirk.

Oh I see where this is going.

"Why, do _you_ like him ?" I said leaning closer to her.

"What if I told you that I do?" She leaned closer too.

I felt like a 10 elephants fell on me.

"Well the I would say that you should worry about his fan club and not me ..." I said leaning out. I took my backpack and left her.

I don't like Len. So why I'm not cool with the fact that Miku like's him ?

I'm so confused again.

* * *

><p>( Saturday – around noon )<p>

I'm on my way to Gordon studios. Today is the first day of filming but I still don't know what scenes we will be shooting. I got the scenario for the first episode but because no one knows what scene we're doing I learned the whole script. I just hope that we won't be doing the kissing scene. It would get awkward with Miku even more if she found out.

About Miku ... I don't know what's up with her. She's been ignoring me since that day she told me she liked Len. I decided not to care about Len and her feelings about him, so I don't understand what's the problem .

"Miss... we're here" I hear Mark say.

"Oh yeah thanks" I said while I got out of the car. This time I didn't bring IA with me. I can't have her distract me while I work.

'_You were just too lazy to ask her to go with you because she was in another room ...'_

And that.

I step into the building. I immediately get greeted by a bunch of people who are shouting at me and dragging me somewhere. Because I can't concentrate to understand what they're saying I just let them drag me wherever they are dragging me.

After a minute or so I see that I'm at outside my of my and Len's dressing room. We go inside and for a second a catch a glimpse of Len's blonde hair in the other room before they shut the door closed.

Forty five minutes later I'm ready to start filming.

My hair is put in a high ponytail. I'm wearing a red and white cheerleader uniform. I always thought that their uniforms are uncomfortable as hell but surprisingly they are pretty comfy. I'm also wearing some white sneakers. I have black mascara on and red lipstick. I'm supposed to be the schools most popular girl in the show so I guess that that's how popular girls dress up ?

I get out of my dressing room and find Len sitting on the couch. He was wearing jeans a white T-shirt with something written on and a black leather jacket. He look pretty hot.

"Hey" I said. He turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hey" He said too.

"We should be going"

"Yeah" he said and got up. We made our way to the place were the people who dressed us up and did our make up told us to go. It was a large studio. A schools hallway. It was decorated with red and white colours, matching with my uniform.

"Here are my stars ! Excellent Excellent! We're staring with filming scene 12 !" Shouted the director.

Scene 12 ?

Oh no.

Please tell me it isn't the –

"Isn't that the kissing scene ?" Len interrupted my thoughts .

" Yes ! I see you know the script by heart ! That good, keep up !" said the director and left.

Oh shit.

"Everyone on their positions!" shouted the director through the megaphone.

In the scene Becky is supposedly mad at Alex because he thinks he's cheating on her. So she ignores him all day and then he comes and finds her by her locker and they have a mini argument. After that they kiss.

The real problem is ... I've never had kissed anyone before. I'm scared that I'll screw up .

"ACTION" shouted the director. Me and Len quickly exchange looks before the filming begins.

I lean on the red locker and start crying.

"Becky ?" Len/ Alex slowly touches my arm. I just stay silent.

"What's wrong Becky ?" Len asked me again.

"Nothing" I said.

"There is something wrong, I'm sure" he put his other hand on my arm too.

"So will you please tell me-"

"You wanna know what's wrong ? The fact that you're cheating on me! That's wrong !" I turn around to face him. He has a shocked face on.

"Why do you think I'm cheating on you B ?" He said lowly with a sad look on his face now.

" Well you've been paying more attention to that Sarah girl than you pay to me !" I said furiously.

"She asked me to help her with math... And besides I love you and only y-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ! YOU NEVER DID AL-"

He cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I shall be called the cliffy queen ^.^**

**Muahahahha I'm so evil :3**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long :/ But I was like really really busy, so I will be in the next 2 weeks. But I hope I will find some time to update this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer your reviews !<strong>

**Rui-chan**** – Glad you liked the chapter ! And yes you were right it was Miku :3**

**Guest ( Wargaming Len ?)**** – 1****st**** what flirting ? o.O 2****nd**** um ... okay ? 3****rd**** Aahah cool idea :) 4****th**** yaaaay thanks :D**

**Wargaming Len**** – Yeah you're like the only one who leaves reviews like that so I figured out xD **

**Guest**** – Hmmm you're a clever one :P**

**Treble and Bass**** – Awwwwwwww yes they are :3 And you think I'm amazing aghhhh x3 *gives you a virtual hug* here ya go ****~!**

**Wonder Rin**** – You're welcome :) And oh yes there will be a lot more rinxlen fluff in the future ;) *gives you a virtual hug* **

**Moonlight queen**** - awww thanks :3 *gives you a virtual hug* **

**Rose Verdict**** – um... YAY BLACKMAIL xD **

**Isabel**** – Well it's Miku :)**

**rill. .2**** – AHAHAHAH GRILFRIEND x'D I like typed that at six in the morning so don't blame me :P**

**(everyone who reviewed got a virtual hug ! Well except wargaming Len :P )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>**~!**_


	11. Butterflies

**A/N **

**I'M SO**** SO****SORRY DX **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for sooooooo long ! I couldn't because my friend came to sleep at my house and then I went to some shitty camp etc ... I also did the ALS ice bucket challenge ! Like half an hour ago xD **

**Anyway**

**In this chapter ... I don't have any idea what will happen because I haven't writen it yet :P**

**Onto the chappie ! **

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – 2846**

**Disclaimer**** – Isn't the weather nice ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – <strong>Butterflies <strong>**

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

OH

MY

GOD

Len is kissing me.

Len Kagamine is kissing me.

LEN FREAKIN KAGAMINE IS KISSING ME.

I can feel him smirk through the kiss. I blush. That little ... He's enjoying this ! I cant believe him.

"CUT !" I hear the directors shout.

A few seconds after Len breaks the kiss. I see him open his eyes, and he smirks at me. I look down.

Can someone die from blushing ? Because I feel like I'm dying right now. I touch my cheek and I can actually _feel_ the heat radiating from my skin.

I look up and now Len is grinning at me. What is so funny with the fact that I look like a tomato ?!

Then I notice that he still hasn't stepped back since he kissed me, se we're standing extremely close to each other. I blush even deeper, If that's even humanly possible and loudly clear my throat.

"Um... Len ?" I said.

"Yes darling ?" I twitch at the nickname. _My_ nickname. I can't believe he called me his darling! Who does he think he is ?

And I think that the worst part about the whole 'darling' thing, is that I'm not sure if I disliked it. A part of me feels disgusted and shocked, but the other part of me _likes_ it . Why do I feel this way ?

"I... um...c-could you take a step b-back... please ...?" I said quietly still looking at my feet.

"As you wish"

He takes a small step back. A _really_ small step. Is he kidding me ? He's still very close to me... I think he noticed my pissed of expression and now he grins even wider. That bastard. He's totally enjoying watching me in this uncomfortable situation! I thought that he was nice Len here ! I'm about to start yelling at him when he says-

"Just kidding. You don't need to look so mad about it, here's I'll go away."

And with that he took a few steps away. Normal steps this time.

I look up at him. He is smiling. Not with that smile he had earlier that said _'ha-ha look how stupid you look and how funny I'm'_ but with a kind smile that says _'I'm your friend and you can count on me'_ or something similar. He has a really nice smile ... and really nice teeth. And his lips look soo soft.

I can't believe that a minute ago I was kissing him. And that I totally freaked out about it.

"Rin !" said the director. I see him approaching us. He doesn't look truly sincerely happy, but neither he looks disappointed. When he's about a meter away from us he stops.

'_At least he knows how to keep his distance'_

Oh hush.

"it was great guys ! Excellent! Well everything except one part... Rin dear why did you not close your eyes when Len kissed you ?" he asked me looking straight to my eyes. So that was why he looked a little displeased.

The truth is that I hadn't really noticed that I had my eyes open while he was kissing me. I was way to shocked to notice everything else except the heat coming from my face and him smirking while kissing me. Now that he told me that, I feel a little embarrassed. I just ruined the whole scene. On my first TV show, my first shooting and my first scene I just had to act like a retard...

I muttered "I'm sorry" quietly.

I hear the director sigh and run his hands through his hair.

"Anyway" he makes a pause to look at his watch "We'll have to do the scene again".

Oh great. We'll have to do the whole scene again. Now I'll have to shout and cry for the second time.

Wait a second ...

That means that we'll have to do the kissing scene again too!

God, please kill me now ...

(time skip – 4 hours later )

We did the scene 16 times.

We kissed 16 times.

Well the last 10 were more like making out than kissing.

But then again what do I know about making out ? I just had my first kiss.

Someone would ask ' How can an international pop star never kissed before a guy ?'

Well, I've only dated once in my life and it was Piko. And me and Piko couldn't stand each other so we had this unwritten rule, not to come close to the other one in a range of 5 meters. We called it the 5 meter rule. Very creative, I knew. So every time one of us would come close to the other, the other would remind him of the rule, and that's how we didn't beat each other to death.

Of course when we were in public, or at some VIP party we couldn't follow that rule, because we were supposedly _'very much in love with each other' _like one gossip site wrote. I remember once when there were some sort of awards similar to the ones I was two weeks ago and me and Piko had to go there together. Our managers planned us to walk down the red carpet together without even asking if that was ok with us. And the worst part was that we even had to hold hands ! After that we were so grossed out we couldn't be in the same room for a week.

And that's pretty much why I never had kissed a guy before.

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I'm the luckiest guy on earth.

I kissed Rin Kagamine! My dreams are slowly coming true !

Now the only thing left is for her to fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after in our house in Filipines and have three kids and a golden retriever.

Don't ask me about the golden retriever. It's just because when I imagine my future (which is always with Rin, duh) I see golden retrievers. It must be a sign !

Anyway.

Now I'm in my separate dressing room. I've put on my clothes and I'm lying on the bed trying to decide if Rin and I should have roses or petunias in our garden, in our house in Filipines.

Fuck flowers I have other things to worry about! Like how to write that stupid song about friendship. I guess I'll think about that when I get home. Now I should go find Rin and make her fall for me head over heels.

(time skip – Monday, afternoon )

I'm officially freaking out right now.

I have to write a song for tomorrow's music class.

And let's see what do I have untill now ?

NOTHING.

That's right.

Damn you myself for being so lazy.

'_That doesn't even make sense Len ...'_

Shut up I have to write a song here.

'_Just give up already. Everyone knows that you wont be able to do it, you loser'_

Great job encouraging me, myself. It will tots help me write this friggin song.

'_Anytime'_

SIGH.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

'_Oh what a pretty ladybi-'_

Rin. Focus. You have to write a song.

I look down at my blank paper sheet. Why can't it just magically fill itself ? If I could only blink and voilà ! An awesome song about friendship is made !

As I said before, I have no idea about friendship. So I asked my lil sis IA to help me. At first she agreed but then, nooooooo ! She has to text all night to Oliver instead of helping her sister who is desperate!

Damn you Oliver. Why did you have to make my sister like you? Now she won't help me write this song !

'_Just write that the stupid song already'_

I'm trying to !

This is going to be an endless night.

( time skip – 2 am )

FINALY

I finished this shit !

Who's da boss ? I'm da boss! Who's da boss agai-

'_Please stop being retarded. It's damaging our brain cells.'_

Sorry. I'm just super duper happy about finishing this song! I can't belive I did it, I mean it just came to me !

'_Came to you as google gave it to you ?'_

Shush. That's our little secret.

'_whatever'_

Now that I finally finished the song I can finally go to sleep.

I turn around to see the clock on my wall – 2:12 am

And I have a little less that 5 hours to sleep. Way to go Rin.

I get in my comfy bed and close my eyes. I dream about a lot of friends, a family that is always there and someone else... I can't figure who but I get this weird feeling when I see him in my dream. Something like ... bugs in my stomach ?

(time skip – music class )

"Lenka Megurine – you're next" miss Galaco said.

Concentrate Rin. You'll be fine. You can do this. It's just a song about friendship that you wrote yesterday. You don't need to be anxious about this. You've sang in front of thousands of people without worrying even a little and you'll get anxious about a few kids ?

Come on Rin you can do this.

I slowly get up from my chair and head to the front of the classroom. Every single pair of eyes was on me right now. Looking at me like some predators. I spot Miku. She gives me a thumbs up and smiles.

I smile back at her.

I know I can do this.

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V<p>

I look at Rin and give her a thumbs up.

I just wish she could disappear. I really liked her the first two days but then... I don't know what happened.

Oh yeah. Len happened.

Even if she denies it, I know that sooner or later she'll fall for him head over heels, just like I did. And then she'll show her true identity to him and because he is obsessed with Rin they'll end up together and live happily ever after. And I'll be the one who's heartbroken.

So I can't let that happen.

She may be my friend but Len is my priority.

And that's final.

She got to the front of the classroom.

" I'm singing a song named 'Butterflies'. I hope you'll like it !" she said while smiling.

She looks anxious.

Well I can't blame her, I was having a mini heart attack a couple of minutes ago when I sang my song. Which was pretty shitty by the way although the theme is as shitty as my song. Although I thought that a superstar wouldn't be so nervous about this. But who knew.

She started singing.

Her voice ... it's even better live.

I wish I had a voice like her's... Then Len would like me.

'No! Don't think like that Miku ! Len _will_ like you either if he wants to or not"

That's right. He definitely will.

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

That voice... It's so beautiful.

I can't believe I'm saying this but she has the best voice I've ever heard in my life! I have no chance against her!

Her voice kinda reminds me of Rin too ... But a lot of people have similar voices so it's not that weird.

Except the fact that she has the same surname as Luka Megurine aka Rin's step sister.

And the fact that she looks a little like her. And the fact that she has a sister the same age as IA aka Rin's real sister.

No way ! It can't be !

Lenka Megurine I found out your secret!

She's Rin's sister from another dimension that came to our dimension so she would annoy me and make me hate her, so I would associate her blonde hair with Rin's hair and think that all blonds are like this, so I would hate Rin too! And then she could marry Kaito Shion her sister's boyfriend because she has a secret crush on him !

... Or I'm just being paranoid...

I look at her again... Her eyes are kind of blue-er than Rin's, so she can't be her. But the also look kinda fake, which is weird. But who cares.

By now she has already finished her song. Everyone stares at her with their mouths open for a moment. I see her worried expression and I feel a little sorry for her ( although I shouldn't ) but then her expression turns into a shocked one when everyone starts cheering and clapping in the class. Some even whistle.

Everyone has looks of admiration. Everyone except Miku... she looks happy too but I can see that she really isn't. She's faking it. By the way her eyebrows are slightly furrowed I understand that she is annoyed... Maybe she's jealous of her. And she has a good reason to be jealous, her song sucked pretty badly. On the other side Lenka's song is just amazing.

" Lenka that was ... Wow ! I don't have words to describe your song ! It's just ... magnificent ! " said our teacher.

"Really ? You like it ? I thought that it wasn't that good..."

Is she for real ?!

HOW can she think that the song she just sang was not good ?! HOW ?

It wasn't just good – it was freakin perfect !

"Well it's amazing. Please sit down Lenka and thank you for the performance"

Rin just nodded and went back to her seat.

Lucky flat tsundere.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

They liked it ... I'm so happy !

I honestly believed that the song was bad. But you never know !

Two more kids sang. Both of them were horrible.

I hadn't paid attention to the other songs before me because I was too busy encouraging myself and trying not to throw up right there.

After the kids finished miss Galaco said that there would be some changes in our next months project.

" Originally the second project was a song that either you would write or cover. But I changed my mind so the second project will be a duet ! Good luck everyone you have a month to write it ! I will announce the pairs in thursday. I will also announce the winner of this project then too." then the bell rang "you're free to go now!"

I quickly packed my stuff. Well it was obviously not quickly enough because when I looked up I was one of the last people in the classroom. Damn.

I got up and headed to the door. Right when I was about to get out I bumped into someone and all of my stuff.

"Ow !" I whimpered. I looked up. It was Len who I bumped into... Déjà vu.

He looked down at me. I waited for him to start yelling at me but he didn't do that.

"Sorry. It was an accident" he said. After a little he kneeled beside me and started picking up my stuff.

He ... apologised ?

What on earth did just happen ?

While he did all that I just stared at him shocked and petrified. Until he started picking up my things.

" Um... I ... It's ok!" I said.

I started picking up my things as well. When Len and I finished he got up before and offered me his hand. I hesitated a little but finally took it.

" Are you hurt ?" he asked me.

" Um.. no, I think" I said.

Why is he suddenly being so nice to me ? It's freaky. So I decided to ask him that.

"Hey, Len why are you being so nice to me ? The last time you bumped at me you started shouting and all" I asked curious.

"Well the last time I bumped at you I was in a hurry. And I ended up being late too. I'm sorry for shouting then anyways" he said.

So ... that's why.

I guess I misunderstood him then.

"I'm sorry too... for misunderstanding you ... and calling you a shota" I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled back at me. I shouldn't let him be too happy about this.

"... even if you really are a shota" I said. His happy expression changed into an annoyed one. I giggled.

"Kidding !" I said and he smiled again at me. I can't believe that, that pretty mouth was on my mouth just a couple of days ago.

"So because I think I misunderstood you too, do you want to start over ?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Kagamine Len" he said and offered me his hand.

"Megurine Lenka" I shook his hand. He smiled at me.

I feel bad for lying to him about my personality. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell him the truth.

I look at his eyes. The seem so kind.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there is no 'rude Len' maybe its just ... Len.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I seriously have no words to describe how sorry I'm for the super late update ! Please forgive me ! *Gives you all a life supply of cookies, pizza, marshmallows and unicorns for all of you* **

**So in this chappie we saw how Len and Rin's relationship is progressing... **

**Hope you all liked this chapter !**

**Also there are no lyrics of Rin's song because I can't write songs. I'm a****b****solut****e****ly terrible at that :/**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answear you reviews !<strong>

**Corporal Len – 1. Well you changed it again :P 2. NOOOO! NEVAR SAY THAT TO THE QUEEN OF CLIFFYZ ! 3. Neither do I 4. I shall do whatever I wish to do ! Nah kidding I'll do it xD Also could we stop using numbers ? It's kinda confusing...**

**Treble and Bass – Do you know what comes to my mind when I see your name ? *sings* I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass 'bout that bass, no treble xD ahahah anyways, *gives you a virtual death hug too* Yaas complicated relationships ! Lot's of triangles! And I mean love triangles not illuminati ! (ignore my weirdness please, I'm high on sugar :3 ) **

**Synchronicity girl – I kinda explained why it was her first kiss in this chapter because of you, hihih :3 Well what can I say ? Thanks for inspiring me ? And YAY you made an account ! *gives you a virtual hug and a virtual cookie* :3**

**Moonstar1312**** – I do that too ! :D high five for laziness ! * gives you a virtual high five* Well Lenka will admit to Len that she's Rin in chapter ... nah I'm not telling you :3 partly because I have no fucking idea when xD Glad you love it :D**

**Shadow Kea – How about no. Kidding. But I was planning at putting Piko in Drama queen. Thanks for ruining the surprise :/ And I'll keep free Ollie and IA of the drama ... maybe. YaY virtual hugs *gives you a virtual hug* **

**Missy Missy Bounce – Oh yes they will get pretty mad *evil laugh* MUAHAHAHHHAHAHHHAHAH. Nah kiddin I don't laugh like that :P**

**Rose Verdict – blow a what ? Nevermind :P you have a good vocaloid story so here's a virtual hug *hugs you over the internet***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>__**~!**_


	12. Will you go on a date with me ?

**A/N Hola Hola ! **

**School's starting this Monday here so I won't be able to update so recently... I will try to update this story once a week. But because in the end of this year there will be some very important and difficult test ( acctually there's 3 of them ) which I need to do perfectly so I would get into the high school of my dreams, school will be my priority. So If I don't update for a long period, don't worry I won't be dead just really busy :3 **

**Enough with my rantting.**

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – ****1735 ( sorry for the short chapter :( ) **

**Disclaimer**** – Excuse me ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Will you go on a date with me ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

'... also some rumors say that she's secretly dating her co-star Len Kagamine! They have been seen this weekend outside the Gordon studio! And yes the were _alone_ . Maybe it was just a break from hard work, or maybe the love birds were sneaking out ? Will never know. Some other source says that they were even seen _kissing. _What do you think ? Leave your opinion in the comments bellow'

_Bullshit. _

I close the gossip site I'm at right now and go to another one.

'Hi ! We have some interesting new from this week...'

blah blah blah

'...Selena Gomez and Justin...'

blah blah blah

'...Angelina and Brad got married...'

blah blah blah

'...Miley at the VMA's...'

blah blah blah

'Rin Kagamine at shooting seen with...'

blah blah bl- NO WAIT

That's my name !

Quickly I scroll back and read the paragraph.

'Rin Kagamine at shooting seen with her co-star Len Kagamine! Who is he ? Why does he have the same surname as Rin? Why do they look so alike? And what's his relationship with Rin? Click **here** to find out !

I click the word here and a new window is opened. I see the title of the article.

'Rin Kagamine with her boyfriend (?)'

Here we go again.

'Rin Kagamine was spotted in the parking lot of Gordon Studio chatting and laughing with her co-star Len Kagamine. Len is a new actor with great expectations. Who knows, maybe next year he'll be winning the award for 'The actor of the year' ! Also the fact that Rin and Len share the same surname is just a coincidence. And the fact that they're almost identical is a coincidence too. Which is kinda creepy... But that doesn't bother us from shipping them ! We already made a couple name for them ! RinxLen ! Isn't that adorable ? It's not confirmed that they're dating, but some rumors say that they were seen kissing ! What do you think about RinxLen ? Tell us in the comment section bellow or vote in our poll !'

Nothing new.

Maybe ... maybe I should send this to Len.

I'm almost sure that he never checks this kind of sites, but he deserves to know what's going on.

But the real question is – should I send him the article as Rin or as Lenka ?

If I send it to him as Rin he would be all like 'oh that's just some bullshit people say, but you know those things already' because he wants to gain my trust. But in reality I know that he likes the fact that they 'ship' us. Because, well, he likes me. Duh.

And then again if I send it to him as Lenka he would think that I'm some airhead that reads gossip sites in her free time. Which is obviously not true... I just do it to see what they're talking about me, if I made any mistakes in public and they noticed. Because, you know, people learn from their mistakes.

'_What about when you spend hours on the internet looking at pictures of Dell Hone ?'_

Oh shush that was only once...

okay maybe twice ...

FINE ! I admit it !

I'm kind of a little obsessed with Dell Honne...

'_obsessed – as you would beg him to marry you if you ever saw him live ?' _

What's your life goal ? To reveal as much as possible secrets I have ?

'_Oh sweetie, my life goal is your life goal. We're the same person silly' _

Yeah yeah, whatever.

So, as my other self said, I'm obsessed with Dell Honne. Right now he's the second hottest man alive ( according to Men's Health ) and he's only 25 ! How amazing is that ! Also he has won like 9 Oscars for his movie 'White flag' which he produced, directed, wrote, wrote the soundtrack and played the male leading role in it ! Which is absolutely awesome. The real question is – How can I _not_ be totally obsessed with Dell ?! I mean, let's face it, he's absolutely fucking perfect.

Happy now other self?

'_Yes. But only for now.'_

Good.

Anyway, I think I'll send him the article as Lenka and then send it to him as Rin. So I could see his real reaction to the rumors and then see what he'll tell me ( Rin ) as a lie.

Yeah, I think I'll do that.

I open a new window and go to facebook and log in in my Lenka account. When I introduced myself at school as Lenka I guessed that everyone would ask for my facebook profile so I made one before. Good thing that I did because as I supposed practically the whole school asked for my facebook name.

When my profile loads I look if I have any notifications or friend requests.

2 notifications 0 messages and 0 friend requests

I guess Lenka isn't as popular as Rin...

Anyway ( I say that a lot don't I ? )

I'll just copy and paste the paragraph about him and me and send it to him over chat.

I don't need to send him a friend request, I already have him as a friend. Even if we only became real friends this morning. But everyone knows that in facebook, even if it says that you and someone are friends, you've probably seen the person twice in your life time, or you hate them. So according to facebook Len's been my 'friend' since the day I met him, which is a little more that two weeks ago.

I check if he's online. Of course he is.

I copy and paste the text and then send it to him. I think I should write something too...

_Lenka Megurine – Look what I found ! It seems that you're already famous :P_

It takes him a few seconds to see it.

_Len Kagamaine – OMG ! _

_Len Kagamine – I mean of course they would be writing about me and my darling :D _

Darling ... what the fuck, again this stupid nickname ?!

_Lenka Megurine - So you and Rin are really dating ?_

I want to see if he'll lie to me.

_Len Kagamine – Well no we're not dating ... yet :D_

I sigh. Typical Len.

Well at least he didn't lie to me. That's something I guess.

I have an idea. I smirk evily at the screen.

_Lenka Megurine –So tell me what's Rin like ?_

This could be interesting.

_Len Kagamine- She's awesome. And funny. And beautiful. She's just amazing. _

I blush maddly at the screen now.

That was not... not what I expected... at all.

_Lenka Megurine – You really like her don't you ?_

_Len Kagamine – Yeah ..._

_Lenka Megurine – Anyway ... what's up ?_

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

I just spent the whole afternoon chatting with Lenka...

She's not that bad. The opposite actually.

And when I talk to her ... it reminds me so much of when I talk to Rin.

Which is kinda weird.

After I finished talking to Lenka, Rin sent me the same article Lenka had sent me.

Of course I didn't say to her the same things I said to Lenka, I want to gain her trust first.

I yawn.

I didn't notice that it got so late ...

I better go to sleep, tomorrow I have a test in Math !

And of course I didn't study for it. I'll just find someone to copy it from.

I fall asleep thinking about Lenka beeing Rin's sister from another dimension.

* * *

><p>(time skip – the next day, lynch )<p>

Lenka's sitting next to Mikuo... why is she sitting nest to him ?!

I'm her friend not him !

She spent all afternoon yesterday talking to me, not to him!

What if... what if she did spent all afternoon talking to him ! What if she was talking to him the same time she was talking to me!

That's so infair !

I feel like she's cheating on me !

IM HER FRIEND NOT MIKUO !

'_Dude ...you're loosing it'_

I DON'T CARE ! I'M HER FRIEND !

'_Maybe you should go see a doctor ...'_

Do me a favor and shut the hell up.

'_Ugh ... whatever'_

I look over at Mikuo ... He's staring at her !

For some reason this makes me really mad... I want to punch him in the face right now right here!

He leans over at her and whispers something. Thankfully I'm sitting next to him so I hear a few words he says to her.

Want... Will you... ask...out?

No... is he asking her what I think he's asking her ?!

He better not be !

She nods.

Oh no ...

"Hey guys me and Mikuo will have our lynch outside"

Aghhhhhhhhh.

I see Miku staring at them angrily.

After that they both leave ...

I need to see what will happen...don't ask me why!

"I...um, need to ... go see... my dog... he needs ... um, washing"

Lamest excuse ever. Not that it matters.

Miku and everyone else give me a 'wtf' look.

"see you later"

I quickly get up and go outside.

I spot them ... I hide behind a tree.

Don't get me wrong ... don't usually stalk people like this. This is a special situation.

They are laughing about something . What are they laughing about?! I want to know how did he make her laugh ...Ughhhh this is killing me !

Mikuo says something and then Rin nods. I see them heading to a bench. I can't really hear them from the tree I'm hiding right now. There's a tree really close to the bench they're sitting but if I go there I might risk getting seen.

I get an idea ...

I pick up a rock and throw it at the opposite direction of the tree. Mikuo and Lenka turn their heads toward the direction I threw the rock and seem confused. I quickly and quietly run to that tree behind them. From this position I can hear them perfectly.

"What was that ?" asks Lenka

"I don't know..." says Mikuo

"Anyway... what did you want to ask me ?" says Lenka.

Oh no. No no no no no no.

"I wanted to ask you ..."

_Oh shit._

"Will you go on a date with me ?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN ANOTHER CLIFFY ! **

**MUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAH **

**I feel so evil right now... and it feels awesome to be evil ! :D**

**Anyway (agh ) I want to say sorry for the reeally short chappie! Virtual hugs to all of you ! *hugs all of you over the internet* **

**So.. in this chappie Len got Jelly... heheh **

**Also Mikuo asked Rin out ! What do you think, should she say yes or no ? If most of you say 'yes' then I'll make her say yes and if most of you say 'no' I'll make her deny him :3 (I have a plot for both of the situations) **

**So the question of the chapter is :**

**Should Rin go on a date with Mikuo or not ? **

**I would like if everyone answered this question because the story depends from your answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer you reviews !<strong>

**Rose Verdict**** – I .. I don't know Japanese ( if that's Japanese :P ) Why do I never understand you reviews ? xD **

**Warrent officer Len ****– You changed your name again xD And naah Len's too stupid in this story to understand that :P But he does think its weird that they're alike. And I'm planning on putting Kaito later ... And about your stories ... UPDATE ALREADY ! xD **

**Shadow Kea**** – You s****tudied my technique**** ? xD lol And in movies they usually do one scene a** **lot of times, trust me I've played in a few movies (that's the reason I've put 'drama ****queen' in the story actually X3 )**

**Sychronicity girl**** – I'VE MISSED YOU TOOOO * death hugs you too* Aghhh too bad :/ Now I feel sorry for you :/ **

**Moonlight queen ****– thanks :D**

**Missy Missy Bounce**** – thaaaank youuuu :3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>__**~!**_


	13. The yes situation

**A/N So here's what I desided ! **

***drum rolls***

**I'll do both situations, the yes and the no situations !**

**I've desided to do this because****some of you said that I should do that ! Also these two chapters will be kinda short and pretty similiar, because the main plot won't really change :P**

**So now I'll do the yes situation and later I'll upload the no situation !**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who wished me good luck with the exam :D I love ya all ****~!**

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter – ****1494 words ( I already said it was going to be kinda short :P )**

**Disclaimer – *****rolls eyes***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 part 1 – The yes situation<strong>

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

"Will you go on a date with me ?"

I don't want to hear the answer.

I just want to get away from them.

Why does this hurt so much?

It shouldn't ...

This is wrong .

I see Lenka open her mouth. She's gonna answer him ...

I start running. I don't care if they see me, I just want to get away from them.

I get into the building.

For a few seconds I stare into the floor.

What to I do now ?

'_What do you want to do ?'_

I don'tknow what I want anymore ...

First I liked Rin.

Then Miku came into the picture.

And now Lenka ?!

'Dude you have to decide...'

I know ...

I know what I'll do.

I head to the cafeteria.

I open the door. Everyone is staring at me but I don't care. I ignore them all and go straight to 'our' table.

I sit down, not looking at anyone.

"Len ... ?" I hear Miku say.

I look at her. I'm a little shocked to see that she's worried.

Worried... about me.

Well at least someone cares about me.

"What?" I answer her a little harshly. But she doesn't seem to get too upset about it so it's ok.

"Um... a-are you ok... ?" she asks a little scared.

"I'm fine" I say.

Her lips form an 'o' and she continues eating.

An awkward silence follows, but not for long because I break it.

"Miku ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Um ... ok ?" she says a little confused. We wait in silence for a few seconds until she speaks up.

"So, what do you want to ask me ...?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I get up and go to her side of the table. I grab her hand and force her to get up. She does and follows me to an isolated corrner of the room.

After about 30 seconds of me staring at Miku, and her staring at the floor, she lifts her head. I continue to stare at her. She seems to get annoyed.

"Len !" she says.

"Uh .. yeah ?" She rolls her eyes.

"You said you wanted to ask me something !"

Oh yeah.

"Uh ... yeah I wanted to ask you ..."

Then I saw Lenka followed by Mikuo enter the cafeteria. I remember why I dragged Miku here.

"I wanted to ask you If you would go on a date with me" I say. Probably really loud because everyone is staring at us. I see Lenka looking at me shocked with her mouth open. Her eyes are red and she looks like she's about to cry. Mikuo looks shocked too but more angry.

I look back at Miku. She's shocked, like everyone else and she's looking at me with disbelief. A second later a see a huge smile across her face.

" OH MY GOD, YEEEEEEES !" she screams. Why is she acting like I'm proposing to her ?!

I hear a female voice say 'I hate you!' and then I see Lenka run out of the cafeteria. I think she was crying ... but why ? Doesn't she like Mikuo ?!

I catch a quick glimpse of Mikuo pointing his finger at me, saying something and then walking away before Miku kisses me.

It's a harsh and lustful kiss and I don't like it.

When she (finally) breaks the kiss I look around. I see some students pointing at as and whispering things to eachother and a lot of angry fan girls. Lenka and Mikuo are no where to be seen.

Maybe... maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>Rin's P.O.V<p>

W-why ? Why did he do that ?

Doesn't he have a crush on Rin ? Then why did he ask Miku out ... I don't understand ...

I also don't understand why seening Len kiss Miku Hurt so much.

_~flashback~_

_(lunch) _

_Today I sat next to Mikuo... big mistake._

"_... and that's how I started singing!" _

_He's been blabbing about himself for 5 minutes... _

_I look over at Len. He seems annoyed._

_I wonder what made him angry._

_Suddenly Mikuo leans over and whispers at my ear._

"_Will you go on a walk with me ? I want to ask you something, and I think we should get out of the building"_

_I nod._

_We stand up, Miku and Len seem confused, but everyone else just continues eating their lunch._

"_Hey guys me and Mikuo will have our lynch outside"_

_I see Miku staring at us intensely. Len also doesn't seem very happy._

_What's up with them ?_

_After I said that we left._

_We walk in silence while head outside. For a few seconds we stay quiet until Mikuo speaks up. _

"_Did you see Len's face ?"_

_We exchange looks, and then all of a sudden we start laughing._

"_Yes ! He looked like he was about to kill someone !"_

_We laugh again. For some reason I have a strange feeling that someone is watching us._

"_Wanna go sit on that bench over there ?" asks Miku. I just nod. _

_We go to that bench and sit, but a few seconds later we hear some strange noise. _

"_What was that ?" I ask Mikuo _

"_I don't know..." he says_

"_Anyway... what did you want to ask me ?" _

"_I wanted to ask you... will you go on a date with me ?"_

_Wait ... what ?_

_Mikuo is asking me out ?_

_I look at him... his eyes are full of hope ... If I say no I'll break his heart, and I just can't do that. I'll feel like the worst person alive._

"_Um ... yes" I say._

_I hope I don't regret this..._

"_Awesome ! So... is today at 6 am okay ?" He says cheerfully._

"_Yeah sure" I say._

"_I'll pick you up then" he says with a smile._

"_So, that's what I wanted to ask you. Wanna go inside now ?" he says again._

"_Sure" _

_I get my things and we head to the cafeteria. When we get in I see a lot of students looking at one direction. I follow their looks and I see what they're looking at_

_Len and Miku standing at a corner._

_What the fuck is going on ?_

"_I wanted to ask you If you would go on a date with me" _

_WHAT?_

_My jaw drops and at the corners of my eyes tears start forming._

_Why do I feel like someone just stabbed me in the chest ?_

" _OH MY GOD, YEEEEEEES !" Miku screams _

_But wait... doesn't she dislike him ?_

_What happened? _

"_I hate you !" I hear a fangirl scream. _

_I've seen just enough. I run out of the cafeteria, with tears running down my face. I don't stop or look back. I just want to get away from them ... away from the pain._

_I get out of the building... after a while I see a tree and I sit next to it._

_flashback end_

And now I'm sitting under this tree crying...

I don't understand ... doesn't Miku hate Len ? Then why did she kiss him ...?

And Len... I thought that he was in love with Rin. What happend ?

"Rin ...?"

I look up and see Mikuo standing next to me. I quickly wipe my tears and hope that he didn't notice that I was crying. He sit's down beside me.

"Are you ok ?" He asks me

'_No... and I have no idea why'_

"I'm fine" I say and look at him. He looks at me like he's about to say something, but he stays silent.

* * *

><p>( time skip – after school )<p>

Finally school is over. It was a torture watching Len and Miku all day.

I get out of the building and try to find IA so we could go home, but the bell just rang and the place is really crowded, so I can't see her anywhere. When I finally spot her, I'm about to call her name, but someone grabs my wrist. I turn around and see Miku.

'_Great. She's the last person I want to see right now ' _

"Ri-Lenka! I haven't seen you all day !" She says with a fake smile. At least she said Lenka instead of Rin because we would be getting a lot of weird looks from the students near us.

I give her a smile too, a fake one as well .

"Anyway I heard that my brother asked you on a date, and I since I have a date with Len..." She stops there to see my reaction at what she just said. Unconsciously, I cringe slightly and she seems pleased.

I had to use all of my will not to punch her right there.

"... I thought that we could have a double date !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE D'X **

**Will ya forgive me ? *does puppy dog eyes* **

**I'll give all of you virtual nutella ! *gives everyone virtual nutella* **

**I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyways the reason I didn't update so long was because of school ... From now and on I'll try to update more recently like once a week but, I don't promise anything because I'm horribly busy with school :( **

**So this was the yes situation... in a couple of days I'll post the no situation, which will be almost the same except the fact that Rin 'll say no ... duh**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall answer you reviews !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Treble and Bass<strong>** – Well... there'll be lot's of unexepected things in this story :3 **

**Make rin say yes**** – ****I'm kinda confused ... but never mind :P**

**Sir Lenju II**** – Yeah, I'll consider making Len beat Mikuo ... but not any time soon :P I think I corrected the mistakes in the last chapter ... but maybe I haven't, who knows :P**

**monochrome ****– Thank you so much :D **

**Rose Verdict**** – Too bad, there'll be some MikuoxRin in the next chapters ... Muhahahhaah :3**

**Sychronicity girl**** – Thanks, I'll try :D Yaaaas Len will get jealous ... I have some evil ideas in my mind :3 **

**Moonlight queen**** – Oh you'll see :3 **

**Guest**** – ...you scare me :/ **

**TheGamingGoddes**** – YAS IM THE BEST MAGICIAN EVAAAAAR :3 Ok I think I should calm down a little *takes deep breaths* Anyway, I'm glad I hooked you RinxLen :P Oh, and one more thing, *gives you a 3ds cookie*:3 **

**rosetty ****– I it that because you suggested it ! So here you go a virtual cookie for the awesome suggestion ****~!**** *gives you a virtual cookie***

**Missy Missy Bounce**** – thaaaaaaaaaaaanks :3**

**Guest**** – Thank you, and I'm glad you like my story :3 **

**asuna135246**** – Miku will be nicer, but not any time soon :/ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>__**~!**_


	14. The no situation

**A/N I guess this is an extremly late update... but oh well.. **

**The next chap will be the double date ... so yeah I didn't really need to say that but whatevs :P **

**Oh, someone sayied that it's weird that Miku will go on a double date with her brother ... well it is weird, but this shit's mine so I can do whatever on earth I want with it :3 Just kidding, well, she wants to make Rin suffer so she doesn't really care I guess ... **

**That's all, pwease F&F and R&R ~!( follow and favorite and read and review :3 ) **

**Onto the chappie now ! **

**Full Summary****: Rin Kagamine is a pop star. Her sister IA has problems with bullying so Rin, as her older sister, starts attending Crypton High with the name Lenka Megurine. There she meets Len, the schools player and they automatically become enemies. She also meets Miku, a girl that has a crush on her sisters boyfriend! Will Rin and Len's relationship turn into something more than just enemies ? And how will Rin keep secret her pop star identity ? Read to find out !**

**Words in chapter –**** 2136 (well because of the super late update I made this chappie a little longer than planned eheh) **

**Disclaimer – nope.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13 part <strong>**2**** – The no situation**

* * *

><p>Len's P.O.V<p>

"Will you go on a date with me ?"

I don't want to hear the answer.

I just want to get away from them.

Why does this hurt so much?

It shouldn't ...

This is wrong .

I see Lenka open her mouth. She's gonna answer him ...

I start running. I don't care if they see me, I just want to get away from them.

I get into the building.

For a few seconds I stare into the floor.

What to I do now ?

'_What do you –_

"Len ?"

I hear Lenka call my name. I turn around and I see her standing behind me.

Fuck! She must've seen me when I got out of my hiding spot ... Oh no ...

"What are you doing here ?" She asked me, giving me a suspicious look.

"I was um ..."

I look at the ground. What do I say to her ?

"Um ..."

Make up something Len, you're not that stupid !

"You where what ?" she asked me, obviously getting annoyed now.

Wait a second. She isn't my mom so why should I tell her ?

"Why do you even care ? It's none of your business where I was !" I say a little too harsh, my expression going from confused to angry. She's clearly taken aback and shocked with the way I answered her. She stares at me with wide open eyes while she takes a small step back.

Ok, I might have been a little too cruel to her, but she obviously only cares about the fact that I've seen her and Mikuo, and not if I'm alright or not.

"I-I thought that w-were f-friends" she asked me with a quivering voice.

"Well I don't want to be your fucking friend Megurine"

The very second I said that without even looking at Lenka's expression, I turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

I open the door. Everyone is staring at me but I don't care. I ignore them all and go straight to 'our' table.

I sit down, not looking at anyone.

"Len ... ?" I hear Miku say.

I look at her. I'm a little shocked to see that she's worried.

Worried... about me.

Well at least someone cares about me.

"What?" I answer her a little harshly. But she doesn't seem to get too upset about it so it's ok.

"Um... a-are you ok... ?" she asks a little scared.

"I'm fine" I say.

Her lips form an 'o' and she continues eating.

An awkward silence follows, but not for long because Lenka enters the cafeteria and everyone looks at her, including me. She looks really sad and depressed. Perhaps I should apologise to her. But then I remember that she doesn't care about me, and that she doesn't need me now that she has Mikuo, so why bother ?

She quietly makes her way to our table and sits down.

I know what I'll do.

"Miku ?" I say.

"Yeah ?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Um ... ok ?" she says a little confused. We wait in silence for a few seconds until she speaks up.

"So, what do you want to ask me ...?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I get up and go to her side of the table. I grab her hand and force her to get up. She does and follows me to an isolated corrner of the room. I can almost feel everyone's eyes including Lenka's glaring at us.

After about 30 seconds of me staring at Miku, and her staring at the floor, she lifts her head. I continue to stare at her. She seems to get annoyed.

"Len !" she says.

"Uh .. yeah ?" She rolls her eyes.

"You said you wanted to ask me something !"

Oh yeah.

"Uh ... yeah I wanted to ask you ..."

Then I saw Mikuo enter the cafeteria. I remember why I dragged Miku here.

"I wanted to ask you If you would go on a date with me" I say. Probably really loud because everyone is staring at us. Mikuo looks shocked, but more angry. I look at Lenka. She's looking at me shocked with her mouth open. Her eyes are red and she looks like she's about to cry.

I look back at Miku. She's shocked, like everyone else and she's looking at me with disbelief. A second later a see a huge smile across her face.

" OH MY GOD, YEEEEEEES !" she screams. Why is she acting like I'm proposing to her ?!

I hear a female voice say 'I hate you!' and then I see Lenka quickly pack her things and then she runs out of the cafeteria. I think she was crying ... but why ? Doesn't she like Mikuo ?!

I catch a quick glimpse of Mikuo pointing his finger at me, saying something and then walking away before Miku kisses me.

It's a harsh and lustful kiss and I don't like it.

When she (finally) breaks the kiss I look around. I see some students pointing at as and whispering things to eachother and a lot of angry fan girls. Lenka and Mikuo are no where to be seen.

Maybe... maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

W-why ? Why did he do that ?

Doesn't he have a crush on Rin ? Then why did he ask Miku out ... I don't understand ...

I also don't understand why seening Len kiss Miku hurt so much.

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_(lunch) _

_Today I sat next to Mikuo... big mistake._

"_... and that's how I started singing!" _

_He's been blabbing about himself for 5 minutes... _

_I look over at Len. He seems annoyed._

_I wonder what made him angry._

_Suddenly Mikuo leans over and whispers at my ear._

"_Will you go on a walk with me ? I want to ask you something, and I think we should get out of the building"_

_I nod._

_We stand up, Miku and Len seem confused, but everyone else just continues eating their lunch._

"_Hey guys me and Mikuo will have our lynch outside"_

_I see Miku staring at us intensely. Len also doesn't seem very happy._

_What's up with them ?_

_After I said that we left._

_We walk in silence while head outside. For a few seconds we stay quiet until Mikuo speaks up. _

"_Did you see Len's face ?"_

_We exchange looks, and then all of a sudden we start laughing._

"_Yes ! He looked like he was about to kill someone !"_

_We laugh again. For some reason I have a strange feeling that someone is watching us._

"_Wanna go sit on that bench over there ?" asks Miku. I just nod. _

_We go to that bench and sit, but a few seconds later we hear some strange noise. _

"_What was that ?" I ask Mikuo _

"_I don't know..." he says_

"_Anyway... what did you want to ask me ?" _

"_I wanted to ask you... will you go on a date with me ?"_

_Wait ... what ?_

_Mikuo is asking me out ?_

_I look at him... his eyes are full of hope ... If I say no I'll break his heart, and I just can't do that. _

_But I can't say yes either. I just don't like him, at least not in that way. _

"_Um ... no" I say._

_I see the disappointment in his eyes. His lips form an 'o' and he looks down. I feel like the worst person right now. I get up. _

"_I'm sorry ..." I say before I leave. _

_I get into the building and I see Len starring at the flour _

"_Len ?"_

_He turns around an looks at me. Is that... is that anger I see in his eyes? But why? And then his expression turns from mad to confused._

"_What are you doing here ?" I ask him while giving him a suspicious look. _

"_I was um ..." _

_He looks at the ground. _

"_Um ..." _

_What's up with him ? _

"_You where what ?" I ask him getting a bit annoyed at weird behaviour. He looks up at me and gives me a dirty look._

"_Why do you even care ? It's none of your business where I was !" He says. Harshly. Very harshly. Why is he acting like this ? I don't get it. I take a small step back from the shock and I say with a trembling voice: _

"_I-I thought that w-were f-friends" _

_He looks me with a serious face. I prepare myself for the worst. _

"_Well I don't want to be your fucking friend Megurine" _

_And without even looking at me he turns around and enters the cafeteria. Without moving a millimetre I close my eyes. _

_Can someone explain to me what just happened, because I'm confused as fuck. _

_First Mikuo asks me on a date. _

_And then Len out of the blue is mad at me ?_

_And for some unknown reason I feel really really hurt ? I don't get it ... _

_I get into the cafeteria with a frown on my face. I make my way to our table and sit down. _

"_Miku ?" Out of the sudden Len says. _

"_Yeah ?" _

"_I want to ask you something"_

"_Um ... ok ?" she says a little confused._

"_So, what do you want to ask me ...?"_

_Len rolls his eyes grabs her hand and drags her to an isolated part of the room. By now everyone is looking at them. I feel a pang in my heart. _

_Wait ... I'm not jealous, right ? _

_This is ridiculous. _

_I wonder what is so important that he has to tell her in private. I see them talking about something and I try to read their lips, but I've never done it before so I fail. Great. Now all I can do is wait._

_Mikuo enters the cafeteria. Suddenly Len says loudly: _

"_I wanted to ask you If you would go on a date with me"_

_No... no _

_No,no, no, no, no, no, no. _

_NO! _

_I feel like someone just slapped me across my face. Hard._

_This can't by happening! I thought he had a thing for me. Then why did he just do that ?!_

_I can feel water gathering at the corners of my eyes, and I have to try really heard not to burst in tears right here right now. _

" _OH MY GOD, YEEEEEEES !" Miku screams._

_This time I feel like someone punched me in the face. Or even better kicked. _

_ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM ?! _

_This doesn't even make sense anymore. _

_Life doesn't even make sense anymore. _

_I pack my things and leave as quickly as possible. I run out of the cafeteria _

* * *

><p>~Flashback end~<p>

I feel Mikuo following me. I turn around and I see him a few meters behind me.

He doesn't ask me why am I crying so I don't say anything.

I just stay still and look to the ground. He comes close to me and hugs me.

"Mikuo" I look up at him while I'm still hugging him.

"Mhm" he looks down at me.

"Is the offer still open?" I say hoping that he understands me.

He stays quiet for a moment and then says:

"Yeah, why ?" He says a little confused.

"Well I will changed my mind... I will go on a date with you"

He grins widely at me and hugs me even stronger.

Well if Len can have a date then so can I.

* * *

><p>( time skip – after school )<p>

Finally school is over. It was a torture watching Len and Miku all day.

I get out of the building and try to find IA so we could go home, but the bell just rang and the place is really crowded, so I can't see her anywhere. When I finally spot her, I'm about to call her name, but someone grabs my wrist. I turn around and see Miku.

'_Great. She's the last person I want to see right now ' _

"Ri-Lenka! I haven't seen you all day !" She says with a fake smile. At least she said Lenka instead of Rin because we would be getting a lot of weird looks from the students near us.

I give her a smile too, a fake one as well .

"Anyway I heard that my brother asked you on a date, and I since I have a date with Len..." She stops there to see my reaction at what she just said. Unconsciously, I cringe slightly and she seems pleased.

I had to use all of my will not to punch her right there.

"... I thought that we could have a double date !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN DID I JUST FUCKING UPDATE ?! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS. **

**Well if you're wondering how that happened the answer is simple: **

**I kinda don't have internet right now.**

**Heheh**

**I'm such a terrible person. **

**Anyway.**

**I'm truly sorry for not updating for ages but as I said this is my last year in elementary school (eight grade, I'm too lazy to explain how school works here so ... yeah ) and I'm like constantly busy and under enormous stress (and I kinda got sooooooooo addicted to those Dramione (Harry Potter pairing) fanfics eheh) so I literally had no time to write anything. And I also probably won't be able to update until summer. Or tomorrow. Who knows (not me apparently lol ) **

* * *

><p><strong>I shall (not) answer you reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but I have no internet (no shit sherlock) , and a lot of time has passed since I've gotten my last review (and I'm incredibly lazy) so yeah ... I'll pass this time.<strong>

**Also ... I HAVE 100 REVIEWS ?! OHMUFAGFWGDHVLIC**

***hyperventilates* **

**I would like to thank jennifer7046 (for beeing my 100th review) and everyone else whoever reviewd my story! You're the best I luv ya all ~! 3**

***gives virtual hugs and virtual oreos to everyone* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>__**~!**_


End file.
